


Play it fuckin' loud! [Band AU]

by Whiskerin



Series: Promare Band AU [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Galo Spots Lio In The Crowd And Falls For Him: The Fanfic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Romance, Rough Kissing, Singing, aina is sneaky but also the best matchmaker, theres some gueimeis too if you squint, this is basically just galo calling lio beautiful in 4273 ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskerin/pseuds/Whiskerin
Summary: Galo is doing his usual hype thing, running around and delivering high fives to every person he can reach, when he spots the most fuckingbeautifulboy he's ever seen and his brain short-circuits.Suddenly he feels small and vaguely starstruck.△△△[Galo pines, hard. Lio pines too, but Galo doesn't know it yet.]
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Promare Band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726291
Comments: 60
Kudos: 320





	1. So I Carry The Torch To Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Whew, it's been a while since I posted here. Shoutout @ the promare gays for giving me this boost of inspiration LMAO thanks guys y'all the real mvps here
> 
> This thing was born as a brainfart on my twitter and it was supposed to be only like 1000 words..... my god (also writing in english is hard and this wasn't beta'd so pls don't kill me)
> 
> Every chapter has like a song or two, I'm gonna link them as I update but I think we all know this one 👀  
> Since it's a band AU the songs are gonna give a bit more depth to the story so I suggest you listen to them while you read if you want! (if you don't wanna that's cool too bro)
> 
> > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSts_WOEE-s

The stage lights are blinding, intoxicating, and so fucking _hot_. Sweat rolls down Galo's temples, but he doesn't mind. He never does. It's his body's familiar way of saying _'Now you're doing your job well'_ , the one that usually comes with the thrill of a good performance, and he always embraces it fully.

The tiny droplets travel further down, over his cheekbones and towards his chin. Galo shakes his head and flicks them off, wild and carefree and positively beaming. His untamed hair follows the movement like a flag in the wind, some of it sticking to the side of his face and drawing blue lines on his skin. Galo yells the last verse into the microphone like it's his last concert, powering up his words with pure energy. The crowd yells them back at him, and the sound fuels him with adrenaline.

And now, for his favourite part. The final drum beat of the song booms from the speakers and and bounces off the walls. The crowd takes a split second breath and Galo does too. Here it comes. Here it comes! A boisterous roar of applause and appreciation explodes throughout the stadium, filling Galo's heart with every kind of good feelings to the very brim .

Ah, _this_. Now this is something to die for. 

Galo gives his widest grin, even though he's heaving and panting from all the passionate singing. He lifts his right arm to the sky, his index finger pointing straight up for everyone to see. It's his band's trademark gesture, Burning Rescue's signature move. It started out as a joke, just one of the stupid poses Galo always strikes during their performances, but somehow the gesture stuck both with the band and with their fans. Galo stares at the crowd as they raise their arms and mimick his pose. A warm feeling of affection washes over him.

"Thank you!" Galo yells a bit too loudly into the microphone, "Thank you so much! How are you guys doing!"

The crowd screams something uninteligible. Galo laughs wholeheartedly and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. He loves interacting with his fans, loves trying to understand what they're saying and sending them all the love he has. Which is, incidentally, a lot.

"Glad to hear that!" He pinches his shirt between his fingers and fans himself with it. "Whew, it's really hot in here isn't it?"

A bunch of girls from the front rows erupts in a mighty screech. Galo waves in their direction and takes advantage of the distraction to quickly glance at his band mates, silently asking if there's enough time for a last song. They all reply with a bunch of unknowing shrugs, but then Lucia gives them a thumbs up from the backstage. Done. Galo grins in excitement and goes back to the microphone.

"All right! So, our time is almost up," Galo hears dissatisfaction slithering through the crowd, "BUT! Since I'm having so much fun and you're such an amazing public, we're gonna play one last song. This one is my favourite!"

The crowd cheers loudly. Galo knows what they're hoping for. Just thinking about the next song has his skin covered in goosebumps, even though they haven't even started playing yet.

"Thank you all for being the real show tonight. You guys are spectacular!" Galo grins. "And now, let's carry the torch to Inferno!"

The first chord sounds like a blessing. Remi plays his bassline modestly, methodically, but it does the trick nonetheless. Those who recognize the song yell their joy and clap, and the rest quickly follows. The applause fades into words, and slowly the crowd starts singing the chorus. When everyone is on the same wavelenght Aina joins in with her guitar, adding more sound and depth to the melody. The singing gets a bit louder. The feeling of anticipation is so good, it makes Galo's skin prickle in excitement.

_Trails of fire  
You always knew  
They would carry me home  
They'd lead me to you._

Galo leaves his position and walks to the edge of the stage, taking a good look at their fans. He takes in the beautiful sight of hundreds of people tied by a few chords, singing the same words over and over, like an ancient prayer. All he sees is pure joy, in both radiant smiles and overflowing tears. The sight alone makes him feel complete, like he's successfully fulfilled the mission of a lifetime. He keeps up the strolling, occasionally swaying to the music, gesturing for the crowd to sing louder.

_Trails of fire  
You always knew  
They would carry me home  
They'd lead me to you._

Galo lets the music roll off like waves, allowing everyone in the stadium to join the chant. Finally he returns to his position, takes out the microphone from its stand, gives the crowd a huge smile and joins them.

"Trails of fire you always knew," He glances over his shoulder. The guys are ready, and so is he. "They would carry me home, they'd lead me to you!"

Varys hits the drums and the songs starts with a blast. They have performed it so many times that the lyrics are part of him by now, so Galo focuses less on the words and more on the amazing feeling of doing what he loves with the people he loves. His public is singing along, dancing like crazy and waving their arms in the air. If Galo had to picture happiness, this would probably be it.

Galo enjoys every part of performing, really: from the thrill of standing backstage waiting to come out, to the parched feeling in his mouth after he's sang too much, to the vaguely uncomfortable stickiness that makes his shirt cling to his body afterwards. He loves joking with the crowd, loves reading the signs they make for them, loves making them feel important and giving them their money's worth. 

He knows the routine by heart, and he absolutely cherishes every part of it. He's so comfortable in his own skin and in his performing habits that when it happens, right in that moment on that one stage, every certainty of his gets absolutely wrecked and for the first time in forever he finds himself at a total loss for words.

Galo is doing his usual hype thing, running around and delivering high fives to every person he can reach, when he spots the most fucking _beautiful_ boy he's ever seen and his brain short-circuits.

Suddenly he feels small and vaguely starstruck.

His feet seem to stop working at once and Galo nearly trips over them, managing to regain his balance at the last second. His voice is caught somewhere in his chest and his throat feels suddenly dry, so he leaves the rest of the verse to the crowd, hoping no one noticed _that_.

What the hell was _that_ , anyway?

Galo doesn't know how he hasn't spotted him before. The boy sticks out like a sore thumb, but in the good way. A minty blonde head among a sea of black and browns, like a breeze of fresh air. It's the eye contact that knocks the air out of Galo's lungs for good, though. The boy isn't jumping or singing, he's just staring at him with an unreadable, intense gaze that stings more than a thousand pins. Galo can't really make out his intentions as the boy glares at him like he wants to fight him, or kiss him, or both.

Galo feels like he wouldn't have a problem with either. 

His heart starts doing some weird thing that's definitely not supposed to be done in that moment, so Galo tries to break... the _whatever_ they just had, because his cheeks are getting hotter and he's pretty sure it isn't just because of the spotlight's warmth. What the fuck. With a gallant effort he manages to tear his eyes off the boy, and thankfully succeeds in regaining a good rhythm throughout most the song. He finds himself pacing up and down the stage in a panic, trying to disguise his conflicted feelings as enthusiasm. What the _fuck_. He vaguely catches Aina's confused look but he ignores it, all for the sake of putting up a good show.

The song reaches the final verse just as Galo's brain reaches the point of collapsing. He can only take so much thinking at once, and he can't find a reasonable explanation as to what just happened between him and a complete stranger. He also can't shake the feeling he's being watched, and he _knows_ he isn't supposed to stare, but he gives in to his curiosity anyway because he's stupid like that and he really can't hold back anymore. 

He means to look over discreetly but eventually ends up turning his whole body. Dumb Galo, so much for not getting noticed.

His stomach twists when he sees that, sure enough, the boy is still staring at him from his position in the first rows. Why does he keep doing that? Galo doesn't know. But he does know when disaster is approaching and he has a bad feeling about it, because the boy fucking _smiles_ , and Galo goes completely braindead. 

The song is reaching its final beats, and the only thing his mouth manages to blurt out is not lyrics, but a statement. 

Straight into the goddamn microphone.

_"You're so fucking pretty."_

And this is it.

Galo doesn't really registers what happens in the next seconds. He's given up on the song by now, but the crowd doesn't seem to mind. The majority is still singing, lost in the music, clinging to the last notes like a lifeline. A few of them look at him weirdly, some others screech furiously. His brain tries to process reality and fails. Galo's gaze is still locked on the boy who's gotten rid of his smile as quick as it came, making Galo wonder if that even happened at all. Now he looks like he's back to his indifferent composure, barely hiding a… delicate blush? Or is he? Galo can't really tell because of the colorful lights. He sees two taller guys next to him bursting out laughing, and the color on the boy's face becoming more intense. 

Oh.

Panic kicks in later, way later than what should be normal. It spreads like wildfire inside Galo's whole body and promptly snaps him out of the trance he's fallen into. The crowd cheers and gives the band a loud round of applause to thank them for their performance. Galo looks at the boy like he didn't just mortify the hell out of himself saying he's so fucking pretty in front of the whole stadium. Which is true, but that's not the point. Galo's notorious lack of brain-mouth filters should make him feel ashamed in this moment, but his head is buzzing, and his stomach is fluttering like crazy. What should he do? Can he pretend nothing happened even when it's obvious that something did?

Fortunately he doesn't need to answer that question, because he feels a hard pat on his back and sees Aina, Remi and Varys walk up to him at the center of the stage to bow. They're all staring at him in a weird way, but then Aina gives him one of her _looks_ , and Galo knows he's done for. He can't stand Aina's looks, they always turn Galo's stomach upside down as he desperately tries to get the implications and, most of the time, fails to do so. Like when he accidentally spilled pudding all over their shared fridge and it took him a week to realize and clean up. 

Galo sure does wish his current source of concern was pudding. 

Aina is probably speaking for everyone in the band when she takes off her mic and yells in his ear over the booming crowd.

"You and your gay ass, I swear-!"

Galo gives her a half guilty, half bashful smile, then bows once more and waves to the crowd to wrap up the performance. Fuck.

"Thank you everyone! Good night!"

He quickly follows the others to the backstage, still waving and sending kisses and delivering grins. As soon as Galo walks down the stairs he rips off his stage equipment, throws it at Lucia and dashes to the changing rooms. His brain is devoid of any inkling of rational thoughts, so he just lets his body take control.

He hears Aina yelling after him, "Where the _hell_ are you going now?"

Galo turns and yells, clumsily running backwards for a few metres before deciding against it when he nearly crashes against the wall. "I'm sorry I really really need to go I'll be right back I'm sorry!"

Galo zips past technicians and make up artists, running like a madman with fire on his ass. He needs to go. He needs to find him. He doesn't know what kind of feral energy just possesed him but he knows he will regret it later if he doesn't try. Maybe he'll catch him outside if he's lucky but he has to be quick quick quick. He grabs his jacket, almost crashes into the cleaning crew, shrieks out a string of apologies and speeds for the back exit. 

Since his hands are busy fumbling with the jacket he just slams his whole body into the big red handle and the doors open with a loud bang. Fortunately there's no one around there besides a few bodyguards who are familiar with Galo's shenanigans by now. Galo takes a moment to zip up his jacket, hide his hair as best as he can inside the hoodie, and then he's off like a rocket.

By the moment he reaches the main gates his heart is pounding like crazy and there's so many people flooding out and oh god what if he can't find him? He forces his legs to brake before he can hit someone else, then starts walking around the crowd as casually as he can until he finds a good spot to check the entrance from. He hopes everyone is too hyped from the concert so no one will pay him any mind, because he's pretty sure he looks like a criminal right now. He pulls down his hoodie a little more, his fingers restlessly tapping against the fabric of his pockets. Ignis will probably give him an earful for running off like that, but he doesn't care right now.

It must be like 10 minutes or so before Galo sees him, and his heart does that weird thing again. The boy comes out of the door with the last four or five people. His pace is relaxed, like he knows he's the cherry on top of the goddamn cake. Galo can't really blame him, he looks astounding even under the cold streetlight. The taller guys who were with the boy during the performance are now walking on either side of him, like two loyal guards protecting their prince. Well, that makes things more difficult, but Galo never backs down from a challenge. He clenches his fist and looks up to the sky. His passionate soul will help him overcome any obstacle, always did and always w-

"Why are you dressed like a criminal?"

Ack! Galo snaps out of his inner monologue and looks back down. It's like his heart takes part in a goddamn olympic high jump competition right then and there. The trio has approached him, and Galo feels like he's getting cornered by a gang of street thugs.

(So he does look like a criminal! Well that's just awful.)

In that moment there are only crickets in his brain, so Galo just kinda goes, "Huh?" as he curses himself internally. Dammit! _He_ was supposed to sneak up on the boy, not the other way around. 

The three of them are sizing him up with predatory eyes now. The boy huffs, looking vaguely amused by Galo's cluelessness. His shimmering, ruthless gaze falls upon Galo, and Galo feels like he's going to get eaten alive.

"You're not very good at disguising yourself, is what I'm saying."

The red haired guy pipes in with a lazy gesture, leaning with an elbow over the smaller boy. "Yeah man, your hair is like, _really_ sticking out right now."

Galo glances up and sees that, indeed, his hair is out and about. He immediately starts fumbling with it, trying to tuck it back into the hoodie. The hairdressing crew went all out with the hairspray that night so it's a little hard, but he manages. 

Besides, his head is not quite wrapped around the situation yet. His brain is replaying his recent public slip up on loop and now the boy is right there, right in front of him, with his purple eyes and leather jacket and black choker and oh now his mind is going _places_.

Galo stammers. "But how did you-"

"Recognize you?" The boy interrupts him with the ease of a mind reader. "Well, your singing is just as pretentious as your hairstyle. It'd be weird if I didn't notice." 

Galo is about to voice his dissatisfaction when the long haired guy on the left says, "And Boss is kinda obsessed with you, so."

The boy whips his head and glares at him, "Meis!"

The redhead cackles like the other guy just delivered the funniest punchline. As Meis gives the smaller boy an unapologetic eyebrow lift, Galo's eyes are inevitably drawn to the motion of his lime green hair flying around his head, floofy and light and hypnotizing. Oh how he wants to touch it. It looks soft... Galo's so invested in the headshake that he barely misses out on the conversation. 

Hold up. Obsessed with _me?_

…

Oh!

"Are you a fan?" Galo beams, clapping his hands twice. "I mean you came to my concert so you must be! Nice to meet you, I'm Galo! I can give you an autograph if you want!"

"I don't want that." The boy says, deadpan. His timbre freezes Galo right in the middle of his joyful outburst. "I know who you are."

"You sure do, Boss." The red haired guy says, eyeing the smaller guy suggestively.

The boy isn't amused by that. "Gueira, if you don't shut up I will personally set fire to your drums and throw them in the trashcan."

Redhead gasps. "You wouldn't touch Miami!"

"Or would I?"

"Hell no!"

Galo slides into the conversation as gracefully as a runaway train, momentarily forgetting why he's there in the first place. "Are you a drummer? You guys play too? That's awesome!"

The boy turns to him and gives him a hard glare. 

"We're not here to make friends. We just came to do do some recon." 

The boy's voice is soft as velvet and cold as ice. Galo feels a shiver run down his spine. Even though he's the smallest of the group, his presence is huge and authoritative. 

Galo tilts his head. He's the absolute worst at maths, but something just doesn't fit in the equation. "I've never seen you around here though? Are you guys in a band as well?"

"We moved to Promepolis six months ago, but our band is already on the rise. We came here tonight to test the waters, and as expected, it seems like you're just a pebble on our road to success." The small guy opens his arms and gestures at the three of them. Meis and Gueira back him up with fiery expressions. "We are Mad Burnish. That's the name you'll hear when we'll make you bite the dust, so you might want to remember that, _Galo Thymos_."

Ah. So that's it.

Galo is torn. Because that little brat is so full of himself, like, what is he even saying? Being more popular than them? Definitely not happening. But hearing his own name coming from his mouth... It sounds so filthy and so heavenly and he wants to hear so much more. 

Galo grins. He wants a competition? He'll get the competition.

"Is that so?" 

Galo steps forward, looking down at his newfound rival to intimidate him. He thought the boy would backtrack but he stands his ground proudly, his chin lifted up in unwavering defiance. He's even prettier up close, with his purple eyes and fair eyelashes. While Galo would love to kiss the hell out of him, he has other plans for now. And who knows, maybe things could get interesting. 

"Because it seems to me you have still a long way to go before you can even catch a glimpse of us." Galo is fired up, he pushes his body forward. Their foreheads bump together but neither of them moves. "Burning Rescue will save your soul with its passionate music, and then you'll see that you don't stand a chance against us!"

The boy scoffs. "We'll see about that."

"Whatever, pretty boy."

The words tumble out before Galo can stop them, but he's kinda glad he doesn't. The boy is caught by surprise and turns his face in disdain like Galo had just said the biggest profanity. Gueira wolf whistles behind him and Meis gives the redhead a shove as the smaller man turns on his heels and starts walking away.

"We're done here, guys."

Not on his watch. Galo leaps to catch him by the elbow before he can disappear into the night. His bigger build lets him do so easily. He wants, no, needs to know something else from him. 

"Wait! What's your name?"

The boy stops and hisses, "Let me go."

Galo is quick to retreat his hand, like he's about to get bitten by a venomous snake. As if under command, Meis and Gueira immediately stand between them. Now Galo definitely feels like he'd just committed treason against the heir of a faraway kingdom and he's being kept at bay by the blades of the royal guards.

"Sorry!" He lifts his arms in surrender. "But you could at least tell me that much, yeah?"

The boy gently nudges his friends apart and they let him, still keeping Galo under strict supervision. He meets his gaze, and for a split second, Galo has a vision of a silver crown atop of his head.

"I'm Lio. Lio Fotia."

Galo feels like he's just won the lottery.

"Lio." The name rolls around his tongue easily. Galo likes the sound it makes. He goes for it, still pumped up from their small fight and eager to push his luck some more. "Hey, you smiled at me back there, didn't you?"

Lio pretends to ponder for a while. Galo may be an idiot, but it seems like Lio isn't even trying to remember. He feels his own heartbeat echoing in his ears in a series of low rhythmic thuds as he waits. 

When Lio finally speaks his eyes are shining with mischief.

"I don't recall."

Oh come _on_.

"But-"

Galo's protest dies on his tongue when Lio gives him his back and beckons Meis and Gueira to follow him. They do so without hesitation.

"Let's go."

"Yeah Boss."

"Alright."

The trio moves like one body, and it takes a few seconds for Galo to realize they're actually walking away. In the end Galo got what he came for, but he refuses to let it end there. He just can't. He feels the same adrenaline surge from when he'd first spotted him in the middle of the crowd, and he rides it willingly. He takes a deep breath and shouts.

"Can I have your number?!" 

Thankfully there's only a few people from the stadium crew around, who immediately give him a dirty look. Galo's voice has the same embarrassingly desperate inflection of a schoolgirl asking her crush on a date but he can't help it, and he doesn't care. He's not sure why he's chasing after a total stranger, but he feels like he will regret it later if he doesn't. Like they're meant to know each other, no matter what.

Galo hears an _oof_ from Meis and a snort from Gueira. He waits there, his fingers drumming impatiently against his thigh. He feels like a kid who misbehaved and is now bracing for punishment, except the wait isn't scary, it's thrilling. And well, maybe a little unnerving. 

When Lio speaks he doesn't face him, he just glances in his direction over his shoulder like the question is not worth a full body turn. The shiny spikes in his leather jacket form a sharp contrast against his porcelain skin, and the sight makes Galo wonder what would it feel like if he brushed his fingers against Lio's cheek.

"Hmm. I don't know." Lio's mouth curves alluringly and morphs into a beautifully devilish smile, which promptly disappears behind a mass of blonde hair. "Work for it, Galo Thymos. Maybe you'll get lucky."

And with that the trio leaves, leaving Galo shocked and flustered and totally unable to move. How can such a little person have this big of an influence on him? That's just unbelievable. And yet, Galo is attracted by him with the same ineluttable gravity that draws a moth to a flame. His mouth reacts before his brain can properly connect to it, but then again, what's new.

"Alright! I'll work for it!" Galo cups his hands around his mouth, as if his voice volume isn't loud enough to be heard from the other side of the world already. "I'll come and find you so just you wait, Lio Fotia!"

Galo feels a pang of pride when Lio's pacing breaks for a split second, like he wasn't expecting him to actually talk back. He puffs out his chest and crosses his arms. Damn right. Lio should know better than to leave Galo Thymos hanging. In the distance he sees Gueira say something to his small friend, then he throws his head back laughing and gives Galo a… thumbs up? Well, that's odd. Galo doesn't really know if it's a good sign, but he'll take it. 

Just as he starts pondering about heading back, a loud murmuring catches his attention.

"Oh my god is that _Galo?!_ " 

"No way, is it really him?"

Galo turns to the source of the chattering and sees a few girls staring at him with different levels of shock on their faces. One of them is holding a rolled up sign and the others have their smartphones out and pointed at him. The gears in Galo's head start turning just as the girls begin to approach him. He touches his head and his hand meets his hair with no trace of the hood whatsoever. Which means maybe it slid down during his arguing with Lio. Which means…

"Oh shit _woops!_ "

"Please please please take a picture with us!"

Galo does the fucking sprint of a lifetime and heads straight to the back entrance, his one and only safe shelter. He ardently hopes to find the bodyguards at the door, because if he doesn't he will most likely be stuck outside and get in big, big trouble. He usually doesn't mind stopping to talk with his fans but he wasn't supposed to roam freely in the first place tonight, so he ignores the burn in his legs and keeps running like he's chased by a pack of wild wolves. He can almost hear Ignis grunting in the back of his head, always telling him not to go around without a proper entourage, and well, look at him now. _Shit_. The man's words echo in Galo's mind like a cruel anticipation of what's to come, and oh his manager is _definitely_ going to give him an earful or two later. 

He dares to take a look behind him. The girls are running a bit slower but still won't give up, with their phones in the air and still freaking out hard. Galo feels sorry he can't stop to greet them properly. It's not his fault! He was so sure about his disguise that he surely didn't anticipate having to flee from the scene like that. He's never had to do this before, but it's kinda fun. He's an active type of guy, so moving always gives him a nice boost of energy. Galo grins and runs faster. 

This feeling is kind of exhilarating in its own way. The chase alone is giving him a nice share of serotonin but deep down he knows that, despite everything, he has to thank Lio for his sudden and undeniable good mood. He isn't even disappointed for not getting Lio's number, because everything about this moment feels good and empowering and amazing. Something about the way the crisp air nips at his cheeks and makes them blush or something about the way his heart thrums in his chest has Galo filled with thrilling, radiant, explosive energy. He lets out a laugh as he sprints faster around the building, ditching the little group for good. Almost there. 

The guards spot Galo from a mile afar and quickly open the door for him without even questioning his actions. Galo tumbles inside like a hurricane and stops in the middle of the corridor, panting wildly, with his hands on his thighs to catch his breath and a face-splitting grin plastered across his face. He watches a drop of sweat hit the floor with a tiny splash and thinks that, maybe, this night was meant to be.

A few moments later, Aina and Ignis stomp down the corridor like a pair of angry bulls. Galo accepts the scolding willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was one of the fangirls chasing Galo ngl


	2. I'm A Fool For Adventure, You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the best drink to have if you wanna talk to the person you like?" Galo asks pathetically.
> 
> The bartender gives him a pitiful look, but his hand is already grabbing an empty glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again......
> 
> Okay SO. Here are the songs played in this chapter!
> 
> > Covet - Shibuya  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXGwVJCdV6A
> 
> > Covet - Sea Dragon  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72bSybRangA
> 
> (These are played in two specific moments but if you wanted you could also listen to Covet on shuffle and it'd be kind of the same thing tbh)

Galo's nightly escapade got him on lockdown for a while, but he managed to win Ignis' forgiveness by offering manpower for the renovations of their reharsal room, which was very much needed and so, so appreciated. In exchange Galo asked for a few nights out every once in a while, under the vow of being always super careful and never on his own. Ignis conceded it with a huff and a final warning to be more careful.

About two months later, Galo is enjoying a well deserved drink at a bar in the outskirts of Promepolis. Lucia has volunteered to be his chaperone for the night, and since Aina had a bad hunch about the two of them together she joined them as well in order to increase the supervision levels. 

Things are pretty chill so far: the atmosphere is nice, the bar is not too crowded, and Galo is still willing to stop at one drink like he'd promised at the beginning of the night. He's sitting at a table with the two girls, his wild hair tied back and hidden under a black cap in the most incospicuous hairstyle Aina could muster. Lucia is playing with the straw in her lemon soda and is ranting about the last movie she saw, and how it has huge robots and fire mutants and is apparently really good. Galo sips his strawberry caipiroska while listening to the indie band who's playing at the other side of the bar. It's a totally different kind of music from their own, and even if Galo is more of an upbeat tunes kind of person it's still nice to listen to.

"So you're saying the flames are actually alien lifeforms coming from another planet?" Aina asks, trying to grasp the plot of the movie from Lucia's excited ramblings.

Lucia nods once, like it should be as obvious as knowing the alphabet. "Who synced with the earth's core and fused with the compatible people turning them into mutants. Duh!"

Aina shakes her head. "I still don't get it."

"Oh, come on! What about you, Ga~ Lo~?"

"Huh?"

Galo looks back at his table. He was so busy listening to the music he didn't even pay attention. He slurps some sugar from the bottom of drink and crunches it. Tasty.

"Sorry, I think I zoned out for a while."

"You two are so boring." Lucia huffs.

"Your movies are way too complicated!" Aina whines.

"They're not!"

"They are!"

"I need to go pee."

Aina shots a glare at Galo, who's now sitting straight again after slumping in his seat. "Right, and just leave me here with this nerd." 

Lucia gives Aina a toothy grin but doesn't deny the accusation.

"Hey, this drink is huge!" Galo gestures at his half emptied glass. "Give a man a break will ya."

Aina does one of her stressed mother sighs. "Fine, but don't get anything else from the bar, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Galo notices he's the tiniest bit dizzy when he tries to stand, and for a solid second he has some trouble getting back on his feet. He manages to get up from his chair and makes a beeline for the restroom, trying to avoid eye contact with the patrons as best as he can. Ignis was super strict about the whole _'don't make yourself recognizable'_ thing, being absolutely terrifying while he did that. Galo doesn't want to be scolded by him ever again in his life so he tries really hard to go unnoticed, which is very un-Galo of him and takes sooo much effort. He has to wait for a few minutes before the the door opens and a tipsy man comes tumbling forward, nearly knocking into his shoulder. Galo thinks about calling him out but decides against it since his brain is not 100% connected and he promised he wouldn't cause any trouble in the first place.

After he's done he decides to have a quick look around the bar because his legs are in need of a stretch and he feels too dumb to deal with Lucia's rambling right now. Dumber than usual, at least. _Sorry Aina, hang in there a little longer._ Galo navigates the bar while keeping his head low, even though the neon lights are dimmed and everybody is too head deep into their own glasses to notice him. He reaches the bar counter and settles his side against it as he enjoys the warm, buzzing feeling in his chest and throat. Galo isn't a leightweight per se, but sometimes it only takes a few sips for the alcohol to kick in. He really can't complain, he rather likes this feeling.

Galo then glances at the stage and he's pretty sure he _dies_. He's gawking so hard he fears his eyes are gonna pop out of his head any second now. He stares so long he almost forgets to blink. It's ridiculous. What the hell. The alcohol-induced dizziness makes it all the more difficult to process, but his brain is definitely is not ready to elaborate what he sees. 

Up there, right under the spotlight, is Lio _frickin'_ Fotia. He's sitting on a simple wooden stool, but the way he carries himself is making it look like he's actually sprawled on a king's throne. Meis and Gueira are on the stage too of course, but how could Galo stare at anybody else when Lio's there, literally looking like a goddamn star? Galo suspects the caipiroska is making him see things but no, it's real, Lio is real and he's there and he's _gorgeous_. 

Lio's leg is bent so that his ankle is resting on the opposite knee, and a deep purple electric guitar rests on top of his boot. His neck is still adorned with the choker that did wonders to Galo's stomach back then, but instead of a leather jacket now he's wearing a black holographic shirt that shines with blue and pink highlights with every movement he makes. His hair dances around his head when he turns to say something to Gueira, airy and light just like Galo remembered.

It may have been two months since their first encounter, but Galo never really managed to permanently delete him from his memory. Somehow flashes of their meeting popped up more often than not, no matter how hard Galo tried to convince himself that Lio was nothing but trouble and rivalry. Right now, as Galo incredulously stares at Lio like the boy is growing a third arm, he feels like his brain might burst from how fast his thoughts are starting to swirl in his miserable one-braincell head.

Galo takes a seat, dumbstruck. Lio is too busy tuning his guitar, so Galo doesn't think he's spotted him yet. He doesn't even know if he wants to be spotted. What should he do if he isn't? What should he do if he _is_? Galo's brain is absolutely empty and devoid of any brilliant idea that could help him get out of that situation. Well, waiting there wouldn't hurt, so he takes a seat and starts softly slapping his palms against his thighs like he always does when he's kinda nervous.

The bartender, a man in his 40s, strikes a friendly conversation with him. "Have you ever heard them play?"

Galo tears his eyes away with some trouble. "Not yet. Why?"

"I think they make a rad band. They're new to the music scene, but their reputation is starting to preceed them everywhere."

"Is that so."

Well, if their music is just as good as they say... Galo's gonna be the judge of that.

It doesn't take long until the trio is all set and ready to play. Galo is fully alert now, his body unconsciously leaning towards the stage to get a better view. He sees Lio grabbing the microphone and giving it a few taps, his lithe figure standing behind it like he was born to be up there.

"Hi everyone." Lio says as a greeting.

It's just two words, but Galo's ears are _blessed_. 

"Some of you might have heard of us but in case you didn't, I'm Lio, he's Gueira and there's Meis." The bassist and the drummer raise their hands in turn. "We are Mad Burnish, and tonight we'll play some of our latest pieces. The first one's called Shibuya. We hope you enjoy."

Galo is expecting the usual roar of appreciation he always gets during his concerts, but the applause that comes afterwards is a bit delayed and way too weak. What a lame reaction! Galo is offended on a personal level, like it's him on the stage getting booed and yelled at. He doesn't care that they are rivals, it's just the worst when you're performing and people don't give a crap about you! Galo frowns and readies his hands. He's gonna outclap the whole bar himself just to prove his point. 

Mad Burnish looks like a band of rebellious boys, with their leather gloves and their flaming confidence and the way they assert themselves like they're ready to overthrow the government or something. Even their bands' name sounds dangerous, as if it might bite you if you mispronounce it. Everything about them is wild and angry and chaotic, and because of that, Galo always thought they were a heavy rock band of sorts. He's half expecting four drum beats and an aggressive start, so he's baffled and completely speechless when Lio's fingers start producing a whimsical melody, tapping on the guitar as light as a feather. Their movements are quick, smooth and so damn precise. Galo is hypnotized, even from afar. 

It takes a bit for his ears to catch on the music among the crowd's talking and laughing, but when they do… Galo has never sobered up this fast. He feels a warm shiver run down his spine as he listens, enthralled. It's a gentle but fast paced riff that brings a weird feeling of fascination and nostalgia in Galo's heart. Gueira and Meis are silent, lightly bobbing their heads to the rhythm Lio is building. Lio plays like he's alone in the room, strumming at his own pace like he owes his spectators nothing, yet effortlessly making them hang from his lips.

_"You wanna hear me? Come closer."_

That's what his music seems to say.

The rhythm is perfect and the melody has no room for error. Lio is focused, his eyebrows pinched slightly together and his fingers so fast they're practically a blur, but... at the same time, Galo can tell there's some kind of relief in Lio's face as he gets lost in the song and lets his hands do the work. Comfort, maybe. Freedom, probably. The song may have a personal meaning for him, Galo sees it in the way his face gets a little softer after a minute or so. Eventually Gueira and Meis join him, sliding in smoothly and accompanying him into the next verse. 

Galo forgets about the revenge clapping. He listens to their music in a daze. He's speechless and the song is too: Lio has turned away the mic, so Galo isn't sure he's gonna hear him sing that night, or at all. The thought saddens him a bit, but it doesn't matter. Words are not needed right now. The music goes on for a while, and it seems like the patrons are being a little quieter now. Galo loves the idea of a whole bar going silent just to listen to Lio playing. He leans with his elbow on the counter and rests his head on his hand, enjoying the show with a dreamy sigh.

When the music finally comes to a stop Lio bows his head slightly and gives his public an almost shy smile that makes Galo's stomach all jittery. It's modest, like Lio doesn't know he just bewitched the whole bar with one song. Galo bets he does know, he's just pretending not to. 

This time the applause is definitely there, and Galo joins with a swelling feeling of pride in his chest. Hell yeah, now we're talking. 

"Woo!" Galo cheers louder than he means to, but it's all good. Lio is good, and he deserves to know.

Turns out that Mad Burnish really live up to their name. They play a few more songs, similar to the first one but still interesting to listen to. Their personalities seep through every chord, and Galo thinks their music suits them perfectly. When Galo first stepped into that bar he was expecting a totally different outcome for the night, but now he can't really complain. He's drawn to every note and is interested in every weight shift Lio makes on that stool, following the colorful iridescence of his shirt with his eyes.

And now, to adress the elephant in the room. Talk to Lio or don't? The answer should be easy since he's been aching to do so for two months, but now that Galo's heard him play he's kinda… intimidated? In the good way? Like Lio is too much for him? A weird unsettling feeling sinks to the bottom of his stomach. He isn't used to be nervous, or not know how to behave. But he really really wants to talk to Lio. But what if Lio doesn't want to? Or worse, what if he doesn't remember him at all?

Galo turns on his stool and puts both his elbows on the counter, holding his forehead in his hands. He wants to talk to him so bad. Lio is so pretty it takes his breath away. He can't remember the last time he obsessed this much over a person, but he has it bad now, and he needs to do something about it.

He's fucked. He's so so _fucked_. 

The bartender from before notices him stressing out and approaches him calmly.

"Can I do something for you, son?"

Galo stares at the wooden surface blankly. He's gonna do it, for the greater good. God save him from Ignis' inevitable ass whooping.

"What's the best drink to have if you wanna talk to the person you like?" Galo asks pathetically.

The bartender gives him a pitiful look, but his hand is already grabbing an empty glass. 

Fifteen minutes later Galo is lighter, tipsier, and back to business with a renewed willpower. He thanks the bartender too many times and makes his way to the stage, doing his best not to be a total idiot and crash into some stranger. He's gonna do it. His heart races faster the closer he gets. It seems like quite a crowd is gathered there now, so he has to awkwardly push his way through it. 

He manages to reach a pretty good position, even though his frame is probably blocking someone's view. Woops. But! His efforts are repayed by an amazing view of Lio's profile, with his porcelain skin and thick eyelashes and ah, Galo's not moving for anything in the world now. The situation briefly reminds him of the first time they saw each other, with Lio in the crowd and Galo up on the stage, even though this time their positions are reversed. A weird feeling of déjà-vu flows through him. He's starting to really like their random musical encounters.

From up close Galo notices that Lio is wearing earrings, a few spikes piercing through the curve of his ear and a black triangle hanging from the lobe. How can he always look so pretty but also so damn badass? Galo's eyes travel further down and he chokes. He didn't notice earlier because he was too far in the back of the bar, but Lio's shirt is actually _see-through_. The lights in there aren't the best, but Galo can still make out the silhouette from Lio's chest and stomach through the iridescent fabric, firm and taut, disappearing inside the hem of his pants.

Might as well die.

Galo actually does feel like dying when he looks up and sees Lio staring at him, catching him in the embarrassing act of checking him out. He has an unreadable expression on him, or maybe Galo can't decipher it because he's too shocked or tipsy or both. Galo's cheeks flush a deep red and it's so sudden and overwhelming he can't do anything to stop it. He hopes Lio didn't notice him basically undressing him with his eyes because _God_ that would be catastrophic. 

But if Lio did notice, he doesn't show it. He turns his violet gaze to the guitar and and keeps playing elegantly, hiding his face under his bangs. Galo is kinda envious by the way Lio keeps up his flawless strumming even when his focus shifts, especially because he makes it look so _easy_. Great! Lio's a multitasking master, and he can't even sing and play guitar at the same time. That's just unfair! 

It doesn't take much for the song to end, and Galo is thrilled to see what they're up to now. His skin may still be a bit redder than usual, but he can't help it. Lio doesn't stand, but instead leans forward on his stool to grab the turned away microphone. Galo's eyes follow the stretch of his back, and he's amazed by the amount of smoothness such a simple gesture can hold. 

Lio is like a cat, is woozy brains says. Flexible, distant, pretty. He wonders how further his flexibility can go… No! He pinches his cheek to give himself a harsh but much needed reality check. Bad Galo! 

"Thank you everyone." Lio says into the mic with a ghost of a smile. The crowd noisily expresses its satisfaction. Galo is wondering how much more he's gonna have to wait, and just like back then, it seems like Lio can read his thoughts right away. He looks directly at Galo when he says, "We have to leave the stage to another band in five minutes, so we're playing one last song. It's called Sea Dragon. Thank you again."

Lio's gaze lingers on Galo for the rest of the applause, and for those five, six seconds, it's just the two of them in the whole bar. And there it is again, the weird heart thing. The throbbing, the squeeze in his chest. Galo is never gonna get used to it. Lio looking at him and him only in the middle of an ocean of faces is just... Too much. Five more minutes, though? Galo can live with that. 

Lio taps his boot on the distortion pedal on the floor and and the sharp sound of the guitar turns softer. He strums for a few seconds alone before Gueira joins in with a soft beat. Then Lio looks up, faces the microphone, closes his eyes and sings in the softest voice Galo has ever heard. Not singing, harmonizing. It has less to do with simple music and more to do with some kind of ancestral beauty, really. It's just a wordless harmony, but it's breathtaking. It's like listening to a mermaid's call, ancient and ethereal. Lio harmonizes comfortably, even on the higher notes, keeping the crowd's breathing still and silent. 

The comforting melody goes on for a while but eventually the pace picks up, Gueira hits the drums and the songs kicks off. Lio forgets about the microphone and concentrates on his usual quirky riffs which, honestly, Galo absolutely adores. Galo is happy when he sees that Lio does hum every once in a while, his voice adding even more depth to the song, along with a whimsical feeling Galo can't quite put his finger on. The final note is the longest and highest Lio has sang that night but his voice doesn't waver in the slightest, and he carries it on effortlessly. The song closes with three blunt drum beats.

Galo is the first to clap, maybe a bit too early, but the patrons follow suit immediately after. Gueira and Meis walk up to Lio and together they bathe in both the spotlight and the crowd's applause. Lio is finally smiling properly, vaguely humble but obviously pleased with their performance. He looks over at Galo, and Galo repays him with the biggest grin he has, because damn that was good! And now he can talk to Lio so double yeah!

The band waits for the applause to die down before going back to their positions to pack up and leave the stage. It's Lio that points at the entrance door, silently mouthing _'outside'_ as he's sliding his guitar in its case. Galo nods quickly and immediately moves. The thought of Lio going out of his way just to talk to him fills Galo's stomach with every species of butterfly in the world, both the good kind and the bad kind, but it's too late to back down. 

Before he follows him, though, Galo makes sure to stop by his guardian angels. Whom he... totally forgot about. Agh. He was so engrossed in the performance that going back to their table didn't even cross his mind! Galo finds the girls and desperately asks them to forgive him for disappearing like that, roughly explaining the situation and begging for a few more minutes. 

"We thought you fell in the toilet bowl and were too tipsy to get up." Lucia snickers.

Galo laughs a bit but he's still restless, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He claps his hands together in a praying gesture and pushes them against his forehead. Aina looks at him with a fond _'you're so helpless'_ look. 

"I'm sorry I got distracted but Lio's waiting outside so please can I go? Please please please?" 

"Hmm."

The girls exchange a glance, silently discussing the matter. They're probably considering Galo's exploit from two months before, balancing the pros and cons of letting him roam in the wild. Galo knows they're well aware of his desperate pining situation, and he waits there squirming. A few horrifying seconds pass. It seems that they're both feeling benevolent because they make a noise of agreement and nod in sync. Whew.

"We'll pick you up in half an hour, alright?" Aina sighs. "We'll just have a walk and... Talk about robots, I guess."

"Yay~"

Galo grabs his jacket and bolts towards the door, profusely yelling his thanks over his shoulder. As soon as the chilly air hits his face he sees that the trio is already there, chattering among themselves. Now that he's heard them play they don't look as terrifying as the first time they met, that's for sure. Both Lio and Meis are carrying a guitar case on their backs, whereas Gueira has a bag strapped across his body. 

The redhead is the first one to notice Galo and he greets him with a cheeky grin, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Yo, loverboy!"

By now Galo is pretty much sober but not enough to retaliate, so he just waves and walks over. He can't help but immediately look in Lio's direction, who's glaring at Gueira like he wants to pulverize him. He's wearing a black denim jacket that matches the rest of his outfit nicely. An enamel purple flame pin is attached to the rough fabric, and its shine immediately catches Galo's attention.

Lio gives Galo a once over and a corner of his mouth curves slightly.

"Hey." Lio says. 

"Hey!" Galo yells. 

Ahh! Galo is so excited he wants to squeeze him in a bone-crushing hug, but his last shred of common sense forbids him from doing something as reckless as that. He was already blocked out by Meis and Gueira once after all, so he isn't sure he could even go for it in the first place... But it's not just that. Galo has a feeling he needs to treat Lio like he treats fire: slowly and carefully. Taking it easy. It's not really his style, but he's gonna try.

He still screams, though. Nobody can stop him from screaming, ever.

"You guys were amazing back there! But like Lio was really good at playing and your songs were soooo good like _wow_ I'm so happy I can talk to you! Okay my favourite part was when you-"

Lio listens to his rambling with the vaguest hint of an amused smile. Galo's mouth runs free of any inhibition, but at least Lio has the decency of letting him vent for a while. He talks and talks and talks and maybe he shouldn't have had that last drink because his mouth is doing a fucking marathon and his thoughts don't have any kind of brakes whatsoever.

When Lio's heard enough to know Galo's blabbering isn't going anywhere he stops him mid-rant just by raising his hand. It's a simple gesture, but in that moment Galo realizes just how much damn power he holds over him. Or anyone, really. Galo's mouth immediately snaps closed like a well trained dog. Lio looks pleased by that.

"You're such a simpleton, aren't you?" 

Galo blinks. Now _that_ would be offensive in any other circumstance, but the word sounds like a weirdly charming term of endearment right now. 

Lio tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, taking in Galo's stunned silence. The silver earrings shine dangerously. Galo has seen many girls doing the exact same thing to manifest their bashfulness, but Lio's gesture exudes the confidence of a king. Galo's eyes follow the movement faithfully, loving the way some of his hair get caught in the piercings, giving him more of a wild look. 

"Thanks, by the way." Lio smirks. "I told you, we're a good band."

What are words?

"Ah. Uh. You are."

"Aaaaand we're out of here." Meis drawls, grabbing Gueira by the elbow. "Come on."

Galo panics for a moment. He really wants to be alone with Lio, but at the same time he's afraid he's gonna fuck it all up. Willing or not, Gueira gets the hint and flicks his cigarette to the ground. He briefly glances at Galo and for a moment there's a weird glint in his eyes. Galo's not sure if he likes it or not.

"Aight, fine." He concedes and follows Meis' guide. "Wanna go make out somewhere?"

Galo chokes. Well, that was unexpected.

"Gross." Meis and Lio say in perfect sync.

"C'mon, you know I get post-show adrenaline!" Gueira whines. "I just need to… blow off some steam."

Meis rolls his eyes. "I'm not even answering that."

Galo doesn't hear Gueira's reply as he gets dragged away faster. They bicker about smoking and bad breath, and Galo stares at them dumbly until they disappear behind a corner.

"Uhh." Galo says intelligently, "Are they... You know."

"Dating?" Lio snorts. "Yeah, and they're goddamn mushy about it."

"Oh! I didn't know."

"That's okay. At least they're not _too_ showy." 

"I see..."

It's just the two of them now, along with a few occasional patrons coming out of the bar. Lio turns to face him properly. He looks at ease, whereas Galo is still low-key squirming. He's startled when he hears Lio's voice breaking the awkward silence.

"So... you liked what you saw back there?"

Galo blinks. "Huh?"

Lio smirks again. Oh, that smirk is bad, bad news.

"You were checking me out while we were playing." Lio states candidly, like he's commenting on the weather or something. 

Galo's face probably turns every shade of red known to man as he prays for the sidewalk to open up and swallow him whole. Lio saw him gawking... Great! That's just great! Please let him die now!

He stumbles on his own words, trying to come up with a valid excuse. "W-Who, me? Nah, that can't be. How-?"

Lio huffs. "Don't lie. Your staring was a little hard to miss."

"Ah, no, I-" He stammers, knowing he probably sounds like an absolute fool but having no means to stop it, "I was kinda tipsy, I still am. A bit. I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Hm. That's too bad."

"What?"

Lio promptly changes the subject, and Galo's kinda drunk, so he lets him. "You know last time? When we met after your show?"

"Y... eah?" Galo says super duper cautiously. Is this another trap? Is he being too paranoid? Apparently he is, because Lio laughs from the back of his throat. At least someone think it's funny.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna eat you." 

"How are you so sure?" Galo asks, only half-joking.

Lio shrugs. "I never had someone's heart for dinner so far, if that's what you wanted to know."

The _'so far'_ part makes him a bit worried, but Galo laughs anyway. Okay, so maybe Lio really won't bite, and the ice is starting to melt. That's good. 

Galo shakes off the tension in his shoulders by stretching his torso, his hands locked together and pushed up to the sky. He lets out a relieved groan when he feels a few joints pop. Ah, that feels good.

"Of course I remember last time. What about it?"

Lio takes a while to answer, his eyes are roaming all over the expanse of Galo's chest. Galo's too dumb and tipsy to notice. When he goes back to his natural position Lio quickly looks away and kicks a cigarette butt with the tip of his boot. 

"Apparently I was kind of an asshole back then. Meis kept nagging me all this time so I thought I'd make it up to you. Give me your phone."

Galo's heartrate skyrockets.

"What?" He croaks.

Lio looks at him with the innocence of a child. "Your phone. You asked me for my number, didn't you?" 

Galo's mouth fall into an absurd "O" shape. His rusty brain gears start turning in his head like hardworking little hamsters. He obviously remembers his fiasco from two months before, but he'd never thought it would be Lio bringing up the subject again. Asking for his number. Lio wants his number. For what? To go... Where? On a date? Is that what he means? A _date_? Is this really happening or is the alcohol fucking with his head? He wants to go on a date with _him_? Lio Fotia? Galo Thymos? _DATE_?

Lio seems to take Galo's shocked silence as a refusal, because he's suddenly backtracking and _oh hell no_.

"Actually, nevermind. I told them it was a stupid idea, I should have just-"

No. No fucking way.

Galo fumbles with his jacket and takes out his phone as quick as he can. He's so sweaty and nervous that his grip slips and the device nearly crashes onto the sidewalk, but he still manages to grab it and shove it towards Lio.

"Here!"

Lio is just as shocked as him for a moment, but the emotion fades quickly as he gently takes the phone from his hands. Their fingertips brush for a second, and Galo feels like he's been electrocuted. Lio looks down, letting his bangs cover his face. 

"Thanks."

His fingers hover on the screen, looking for the contacts list so he can type in his own. Galo looks at him with a weird kind of fascination, like he's staring at a poisonous butterfly trapped in a glass case.

"Huh. And here I thought you hated me or something." He mumbles.

Lio's fingers tap nimbly on the screen as he says, "Hate you? Why would I?"

Galo shrugs. "Because it kinda feels like it and because we are band rivals and we're supposed to compete against each other and stuff?"

"Well, yeah." Lio arches an eyebrow. "But that doesn't stop me from getting to know you _and_ kick your ass in a competition if needed."

"Oho? We'll see about that." Galo says, easily letting his competitive side take over.

Part of him ardently wants Lio to hop on the challenge because he'd actually love to test their skills and see who's a better musician, but Lio lets the provocation slide off him like water. He hands Galo his phone back and graces him with the briefest smile. 

"How does coffee sound?"

Aaand nevermind. Galo is back to his cheesy, wobbly state. If he had a tail he would probably be wagging it right now. He grabs his phone and shoves it back in his pocket, trying to regain whatever little composure he has left.

"Coffee sounds great."

"Text me when you're free, then."

"Deal!"

They spend the next thirty minutes sitting on a wooden bench in the proximities of the bar, talking about… well, things. Galo doesn't really know what the current topic is, he's been too busy taking in Lio's profile and how it's lit by the bar's neon lights for the last, let's say, thirty minutes. Guilty as charged. Galo's sure Lio knows he's staring, but the smaller boy doesn't say anything to make him stop. So he doesn't. He hopes it's not _too_ creepy.

Lio talks just like he sings: controlled, calm and undeniably alluring. He could talk about algebra or chemistry for hours, and Galo would still listen to him with a burning passion. Every once in a while he looks over at Galo to make sure he still got his attention (how could he not?) and Galo is always ready to welcome his stare, even though it makes his knees buckle. Lio isn't afraid of eye contact, and it shows. Galo feels a weird mix of admiration and fear towards him.

After an eternity that feels like a snap of a fingers, Galo sees Aina and Lucia approaching them. The sight immediately dampens his good mood. Has it been half an hour already? He slumps down the bench and sulks, throwing an arm over his face.

"Noo!"

Lio suspects the girls are his cue to leave so he stands up, his hand keeping the guitar case balanced on the ground and against the bench. He seems amused by the situation and by Galo's exaggerated whining.

"I was gonna go find my guys anyway. Hey there." 

Aina and Lucia greet him back.

"Hi!"

"Heya~"

Galo spies them from under the crook of his elbow, not wanting to face reality but not wanting to turn his back on those demons either. He sees Aina looking at Lio, looking down at him, looking back at Lio and _realizing_. 

Oh no. 

She smiles amicably at Lio, and Lio smiles back at her.

Oh no no _no_.

"I'm Aina, Galo's friend! Nice to meet you!"

"Lio. Nice to meet you too."

"Oh!" Aina looks surprised, but Galo knows she's just faking it. She knows _exactly_ what is happening, there's no way she wouldn't recognize Lio after the insane amount of fanboying she had to endure. "The famous Lio! Galo told us so much about you."

Lio looks intrigued by that. He glances at Galo's crumbled form on the bench and smirks. "Oh? Did he now?"

Aina rolls her eyes. "Yeah, since you guys met he's been so-"

Galo stands up faster than Aina could answer. His head spins for a second but he manages to slap a hand across Aina's face to keep her from spilling his shameful secrets, which are incidentally all about Lio and how beautiful and perfect Galo thinks he is. Lio _definitely_ doesn't need to hear about all of that.

"OKAY I'm ready can we just go now please and thank you?" 

Lucia shakes her head like she's disappointed in him. "Why, Galo, I thought you wanted to stay some more?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean-" Galo ruffles his hair and makes a noncommittal noise. "Let's just go, okay? I don't want Ignis to kill me."

Aina shrugs and waves at Lio. "Okay. I'll tell you next time then."

"No you won't!" Galo shrieks.

Lio is probably one of those people who like to watch the world burn. He has the most smug expression when he says, "You can call me directly. Galo has my number."

Galo, Aina and Lucia collectively gasp, but while the girls' shock quickly turns into a series of snickers and low whistles, Galo's mouth is gaping in disbelief. That little _shit_. Fucking _snitch_.

Lio can probably sense his angry panic but doesn't do anything to help. He's got that cocky expression of his that makes Galo want to either punch him or pin him against the nearest wall. He hates him so damn much.

"Galo has your number~? Am I missing something here?"

"Lucia!"

"I didn't know you guys were already this close."

"I swear to god Aina if you call him-!"

The girls laugh, and for a moment Lio laughs too. Galo's too embarrassed to react properly, so he just slumps and accepts his fate. Eventually the laughter dies down and Aina has the decency of drag him out of there before his will to disappear gets any stronger.

"Well, it's been fun but we really need to go now." Aina waves a goodbye and gives Galo a pat on his back. "Let's go, you big baby. See you around, Lio!"

Lucia follows suit. "See ya!" 

Lio offers a wave back, sparing a last glance at Galo before he's miserably taken back by his band mates. He runs a hand along the guitar case as he watches the trio get farther and farther away, letting his eyes rest on Galo's figure before murmuring, 

"Oh, I'll see you around for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll see him around for sure ;)
> 
> The third and final chapter is in the making and it's the longest one so far sooooo it will probably take some time for me to wrap things up nicely ❤️


	3. I'll Be Here For You Wherever You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Good morning Lio!_ 🌞 _Going for a walk now_ 💪✨ 
> 
> _Hey Galo, what do you think about this chord sequence? Does it sound weird? I think it sounds weird._
> 
> _Do you think pigeons have feelings?_ 😨😰😱 
> 
> _Fuck, Gueira just swallowed my guitar pick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Okay I'm writing a band AU which means songs are really important so every chapter will have a song or two"  
> Also me: "...I forgot to include a song in this chapter"
> 
> BUT, since Galo hums at some point, we can pretend he's singing this one because it has a some cute singable tunes:
> 
> > Forrest - Your Soul  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjTbELSqgYc
> 
> (Another thing: I decided to split the last chapter because it was over 12k words and it was taking me way too much time to finish, so enjoy the first part!) (It ends a bit abruptly because it was just one big ass stream of consciousness and it was also a pain cutting it in half but I had no choice lmao)

Galo and Lio fall into a pretty comfortable texting routine not too long after that fateful night. Even though, he must admit, it takes Galo a fair share of courage to open his contacts list first thing in the morning. He gulps down a disgusting vegetables smoothie Aina brought him earlier and scratches his torso while deep in thought. He rests his lower back against the kitchen counter as he stares at his phone, trying to postpone the inevitable. 

He doesn't know what to do. Should he go for it right away? Since Lio gave him his number he's probably expecting Galo to text him, right? How does that even work? Galo's a stranger to the weird digital courtship dynamics that seem to be so popular nowadays. He doesn't get how some girls can wait two or three hours before answering a text from the guy they like. Why should you keep the other person waiting if you're gonna answer anyway? That doesn't make sense! 

Galo takes another sip of that evil green liquid and grimaces. Ew. Straight ew. Why does Aina even drink that shit? And more importantly, why did she make him part of it in the first place? His thumb hesitates on the screen as though he's afraid he's gonna get burned if he clicks on the contacts list too soon. Well, texting Lio can't be worse than drinking that horrid sludge, right? Might as well give it a try.

His reflection looks back at him from the screen with a green moustache and a helpless look. Galo scowls at it.

"What are you looking at?" 

When Moustache Galo doesn't reply, Real Life Galo sighs and puts down the glass that's still half-full with that nasty healthy thing. Deep down he knows it'll probably end up in the trashcan, but for now he'll give it a chance. Maybe. Galo takes his time wiping the green stuff from his upper lip with his thumb and wipes it off before finally looking for Lio's contact.

A burst of heat runs through Galo when he sees Lio saved himself as "Fire Boy 🔥" in his phone. Galo stares at the nickname for way too long, speechless and unbelieving of Lio's bold move. Does Lio realize how flirty it sounds? Did he do it on purpose? God, he's too much and it's too early for that. Galo thinks about getting it over with and text him already, but his eyes fall on the little clock in the corner of the screen and-

" _Shit_ I'm late for reharsals!"

His instincts take over as he grabs the smoothie and deliberately throws it into the sink. He does that almost too happily, and he isn't ashamed of it. Oops! Galo doesn't have the time to mourn the loss of the cursed drink, so he shoves the phone in his pocket and runs to his room to gather his belongings. Damn you Lio. He's never gonna stop thinking about the nickname now.

Galo manages to text him during lunch, and as expected, it becomes everyone's business. Every single person in the band takes a turn shamelessly looking at Galo's phone- even Remi, who usually doesn't care about trivial things like that. Great. Everyone notices the newly added chat on top of the others and they take special interest in Lio's nickname. Galo tells them it was Lio that did that, and nobody believes him. Great! 

No matter how hard his friends mock him for the color in his cheeks, no matter how many terrible jokes along the lines of _'You really have the hots for him, huh?'_ he has to endure, Galo still can't bring himself to change the name. He doesn't know why, but it's undeniably fitting for Lio. _Fire Boy._ It's him, nobody else.

He thinks about discreetly adding a purple heart later, but he knows the team wouldn't let him live peacefully every again if he did that.

Lio replies pretty quickly after Galo sends the first, most difficult text, and soon enough they're chatting back and forth. It's such an incredible feeling that Galo has a hard time believing all of that is actually happening. At first the two of them have trouble meeting because of their bands' overlapping schedules, but Galo can't say he minds their online interactions. He feels like a teenager all over again, too shy to properly talk to the person he likes but too desperate to let go. 

Luckily after a few weeks they manage to fulfill their promise of getting coffee (and apple juice, because Galo and caffeine don't get along well). It's wonderful seeing Lio after so much time has passed, and Galo is excited like a child waking up on Christmas. They spend the nicest, chillest two hours Galo's had in a long while, that it's hard to say goodbye when the time comes. Lio dismisses himself with a small wave and Galo aches to hold him in his arms and place a goodbye kiss on his forehead, but he can't. So he smiles and waves back, telling Lio he'll see him soon.

After that day, the texting start flowing steadily and comfortably. Galo likes to share parts of his day with Lio, so he takes the chance to do so as often as possible. Thankfully Lio doesn't seem to mind, and although he never double texts, he also never lefts Galo on read.

_Good morning Lio! 🌞 Going for a walk now 💪✨_

_Hey Galo, what do you think about this chord sequence? Does it sound weird? I think it sounds weird._

_Do you think pigeons have feelings? 😨😰😱_

_Fuck, Gueira just swallowed my guitar pick._

The process of getting to know someone can be exhilarating. To his chagrin, Lio finds out Galo likes pineapple pizza even before knowing his favourite color. Which, like, Galo doesn't really get. Pineapple is good and pizza is good, so it's obvious the two things should go together! On the other hand, Galo casually learns about Lio's boots collection and feels like he's having a stroke for two hours straight. He finds it really hard to stop thinking about Lio in high heels for the next three days and _damn_ does he hope Lio's gonna show up in a pair of those sooner or later.

Galo always throws the weirdest topics into their conversation, but Lio seems follow him easily. Galo can't tell if he's just playing along or if he's genuinely interested in the fact that flamingoes' knees aren't actually knees, but ankles. Either way, he finds himself grinning live a lovestruck idiot as he eagerly checks his phone during reharsal breaks. He doesn't care about the gagging sounds he occasionally hears and doesn't try to hide the dreamy sighs from his friends, who know him too well by now not to notice there's something real big going on in their beloved singer's heart.

So they talk, and talk, and talk, and Galo keeps falling, and falling, and falling. 

After eight months of assiduous texting and occasional meetings, Galo's pretty sure he has a capital C crush. A crush! He might be the biggest idiot out there, but the revelation is not so shocking. He feels like he's been having a little bird pulling at his heartstrings long enough for him to get familiar with the feeling, before letting the realization gently dawn on him. Galo's had a few crushes in his life, but none of them felt like _this_ , like taking a leap of faith and jumping straight into a blazing fire, so thrilling and terrifying at the same time. 

And then, there's the little bitchy part of him that bangs pots in his brain and yells that Lio doesn't like him back, never could and never will. Galo doesn't really have a clue about that, actually. Lio is very observant and Galo never really tried to hide his fascination with him, so he must have noticed _something_ , at least. But… maybe he thinks they're just good friends? Or worse, does Lio only consider him as a rival? Galo gasps. What if Lio's just using him to climb the ladder of success? No way. No way no way no way.

Galo needs confirmations.

A few days later one of Aina's guitar strings snaps during reharsal, and they find out they're actually out of spare ones. Remi volunteers to go buy some since Lucia has been nagging him for snacks for at least half an hour, so it's automatically break time. Taking that as a sign of fate, Galo sits on the reharsal room's couch and makes up his mind to ask Lio to have dinner with him. They've only met during lunch and for coffee so far, so the novelty of his request gives him a little anxiety. Why does it feel so official! It's not like he's gonna ask Lio to be his boyfriend or anything! Or is he! Should he! Nobody knows! Agh!

Galo tries his darnest to compose a decent text for the next five minutes but he's totally out of inspiration, and the fact that Lio is online and isn't saying anything doesn't help. A few metres away, Varys is practicing a fast beat that matches the one from Galo's chest. Fuck, why is he having this much trouble? Even his eyeballs are sweating by now.

It doesn't take long before Aina sees Galo stressing out and plops down beside him. She's holding a bubble tea cup in her right hand and she swirls it around as she gets comfortable. They've grown pretty familiar around each other during the years they've played together, and neither of them are physical-contact shy. Her elbow goes on Galo's shoulder as she leans in, snooping down at his phone and doing some noisy slurping right in his ear. She makes the tapioca pearls pop in her mouth as she speaks. 

"Trouble in paradise?"

Galo pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, leaning back on the couch. They slump there together like a pair of wild dogs huddling for warmth. "Why is this so hard..."

_Pop pop pop._

"What is?"

Galo shots Aina the most pitiful slash miserable look in the world, half expecting her to pick up the subtext herself. Lio is like a double edged sword: no matter the infinite amount of happiness he's giving him, Galo has been feeling pitiful slash miserable a lot because of his unrequited crush lately.

"I wanna ask Lio out but like. Properly."

Aina does a confused slurp. _Pop_. "Haven't you guys been going out for a while now?"

"Yeah but like, in a I-Really-Like-Your-Company-So-Let's-Be-Real-Good-Friends way?" Galo tilts his head. "Is that a thing?"

Varys speaks over the rhythm he's playing. "Not a thing."

Aina nods. "What he said."

Galo groans again. "Then help me out! And let me have some bubbles, I'm in distress."

"Nu-uh!" Aina moves her cup and holds it over her head, as if Galo couldn't just reach out and grab it if he wanted. "It's either my magical matchmaking skills or a teeny weeny little sip of this milky goodness."

"You stingy b-"

"What will it be, Mr. Galo Fotia?"

It's stupid and childish and maybe a bit cringey, but... hearing their names mixed together like that has Galo all wriggly and flustered. His unhelpful bean brain gets stuck playing the wedding march on loop. _Galo Fotia_ … He throws the phone in Aina's lap and hides his face into his hands. 

"Okay, but stop doing that!"

Aina smiles devilishly. "Doing what? Calling you Galo Fotia?"

"Don't!"

"You're right, maybe Lio Thymos sounds better. What do you think, Varys?"

"Lio Thymos has my vote." The drummer laughs.

"Gah! You guys!"

Aina lets out a satisfied noise and starts reading the text Galo's been composing, occasionally deleting and rewriting some parts. Galo comes out of his embarrassment-free hideout to take a sneak peek, not feeling super comfortable at the thought of Aina and Lio interacting on their own. Especially after her first exchange with Lio back at that bar. That was shady as hell. Galo's not trusting her at all.

After one last slurp, Aina hits the send button and Galo's panic level hits the roof. 

"WHY." He cries.

 _Pop pop pop_. Aina shushes him and hands him back his phone. "Don't you worry, child. He's gonna answer in... Twenty seconds, give or take."

"How-?!"

"Believe in your cupid." She winks. "That's me, by the way."

"?!" He splutters wordlessly.

Galo feels some heavy weight on top of his head. It's Lucia, who's leaning over to get a better view of his phone. The small girl lets out a cheeky laugh. "Oho! Looks like you got yourself a date, Galo~"

Galo is about to complain about everyone ganging up on him but the temptation is stronger than him. He checks the chat and, sure enough, Lio has answered. Short and straight to the point.

_I'd love to._

Oh. Wow. That was fast. Oh my god. He'd love to? Galo's heart is beating so loudly right now he thinks he might die for real. He and Lio are going on a date and Lio said he'd LOVE TO. A slow mushy grin spreads on his face and oh he can't stop it. He just can't.

"Thirteen seconds! That's a new record." Aina cheers.

"Lio Thymos is gonna be a thing, yaaaay~" Lucia claps.

"I have a date." Galo says, dumbfounded. "A real date! How in the world- Guys!"

Aina squeezes him in a hype hug and Lucia does a weird little dance around the couch. Varys plays a _badum tss_ beat. Galo feels like crying from happiness and returns the hug, making it double tight because of the adrenaline boost he just received from a single text. If Aina asked, he'd give her his life without thinking twice. Bless her. Bless her soul.

When the door opens the room is in total chaos, everyone's screeching and laughing and slapping the couch in celebration. Remi walks in with a plastic bag hanging from his wrist but immediately stops in his tracks, taken aback by the noise. Everyone goes still and silent. Remi sighs. 

"I left you gremlins alone for _five minutes_. What the hell is happening here?" 

Aina flips her hair to show off. "I just got Galo a d~ a~ t~ e~"

"She did! Me! A date!" Galo beams, pointing at himself with glimmering eyes.

Remi throws Aina a new guitar strings package and delivers three bags of doritos to Lucia, their rightful owner. There's a faint smile on his face, and Galo knows he's happy about it as well.

"About time. Now let's go back to practicing, you animals."

"Alriiiiight!"

△△△

When the day comes, Galo floods the group chat with panicked messages and desperate fashion advice requests. He knows a thing or two about how to dress up nicely, but the anxiety and anticipation for the date are making it hard to think straight. It's Aina who, once again, helps him the most. Unfortunately she can't stop by Galo's place to personally make sure his outfit is _'the bomb'_ , so she thoroughly pesters him to send pictures from preposterous angles that leave Galo's body aching like a 90 years old. He should really work on that flexibility.

After fifty exhausting minutes of getting dressed, sending pictures, undressing, picking something else, stressing out, repeat, Aina gives him her stamp of approval, which turns out to be a weird combination of emojis that should represent her doing a cheerleader dance. The look she put together for him is quite simple: a plain white button down shirt tucked neatly inside his pants. She stresses him out on the tucking thing so damn much, even though Galo doesn't even know why it apparently makes so much of a difference. 

"Trust me." She says cryptically. "I'm a woman. I understand _things_."

Needless to say, Galo is baffled, but doesn't ask. He fears her sometimes.

Since Aina intends to keep things simple and Galo wants to be at least a _bit_ elegant, she lets him pick an a dark blue jacket from a formal outfit he never really wears. He thought you had to dress up formally for a dinner date, but Aina is imperative, and wronging the fashion master is the last thing he wants to do right now. 

Finally, the dressing up stage is complete. Whew, that was one hell of a workout. Galo dabs some old cologne on his wrists and on the sides of his neck while humming a song he's heard on the radio earlier. He checks himself out in the mirror, striking a few dumb poses to kill the tension, but he's still a little stiff in the shoulders since his outfit doesn't give him much room for movement. He looks good, no doubt about that. And yet, something else is bugging him.

Galo fumbles with the collar of his shirt, hesitant. Aina has strongly forbid him from opening it up because she said it'd make a much neater impression like that. But... Galo truly despises having to wear restraining clothes. Hoping not to cross any socially acceptable fashion limit, he guiltily pops open the button that's closer to his throat and looks around, low-key afraid Aina's gonna break into his own house to strangle him. 

When he sees he's still alone he relaxes. Ah, that feels much better. He fixes the collar some more and gives his reflection a thumbs up. It's still a bit of a tight fit, but it'll do for the night.

The ring of the doorbell almost gives him a heart attack. Lio said he'd pick him up at seven, and of course his timing is frickin' impeccable. Galo does a few little jumps on the spot to get rid of the adrenaline, quickly texts Aina to tell her he's off, shakes off his hands, grabs his wallet and keys and and paces real fast to the living room. The door looks big and ominous now, and for a second Galo has a hard time forcing his feet to move. He drums his fingers against the doorknob. It's time. Don't fuck it up. 

He inhales. Exhales. Holds his breath. Opens the door.

Galo steps out and gets his biggest grin ready. Lio is waiting a few metres away, sitting on a- holy shit. Holy. _Shit_. Galo's smile drops as his eyes go wide as saucers and the greeting dies on the tip of his tongue. The most badass motorbike he's ever seen in his goddamn life is parked right next to his apartment's gate, and Lio is leaning against it with a helmet under his arm like he owns the world. Galo's eyes don't know where to go from there. Dear lord up above help him.

The paint job on the bike is totally black, like most of Lio's belongings. The opaque finish gives it such a smooth look that has Galo aching to put his hands all over it, even though Lio would probably slap him if he tried. Lio is almost too small in comparison, but he looks just as powerful and intimidating. It's like the motorbike was built for him and him only, like the two af them are destined to ride or die together. It's such a cool vision that Galo is speechless for a second.

Everything in his brain? Wiped out. Galo points his finger at the vehicle and screams.

"Whoaaa!"

Lio laughs at Galo's weirdly endearing reaction. 

"You like her? I got her two weeks ago." Lio says as he caresses the cold metal, even though he can probably already guess the answer from Galo's hilarious expression. "Thought it'd make a cool surprise."

Galo nods way too enthusiastically. "I love her! Ohhh my god are we gonna ride on this thing? Please tell me we're riding on this thing."

Lio smirks. "Take a guess."

Galo whoops. "Fuck yeah!"

Ah. He should probably focus on his date rather than his badass bike, shouldn't he? Dammit! Slightly embarrassed by his outburst Galo moves his gaze onto Lio, who's been patiently waiting for him to be done with the yelling. It doesn't come as a surprise that watching Lio is way more satisfying than gawking over the vehicle, even though the two of them make a visually powerful team, he has to admit.

No matter how many times they've met already, Lio is always gorgeous in a way that makes Galo wonder just how lucky he is to be his friend in the first place. Galo allows himself to briefly check Lio out. He's wearing a snug black turtleneck under his jacket, and the bare simplicity of it perfectly suits him. Galo is suddenly thankful he listened to Aina, who told him so many times he didn't need to go too formal. It also looks like Lio took out the spikes in his ear and put on some smaller, round, golden earrings instead. He's way too gorgeous in black and gold, so dainty but so, _so_ deadly.

Galo's big fat feelings overwhelm him and for a second he doesn't know what to do. Trying not to be a total dumbass he gives Lio a crooked smile, to which Lio replies with one of his own. Ah, if only they could stay like that for the rest of the night. Galo breaks the spell with a small headshake after a few amazing seconds of mutual staring.

"You look good tonight." He blurts.

"Tonight." Lio arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"So you're saying I'm usually ugly." Lio clicks his tongue. "Why, Thymos, I'm offended."

Galo looks away, flustered. "You know what I mean!"

Lio huffs through his nose, obviously amused by the outcome of his teasing. Oh, Galo is so whipped for him. 

"Thanks." Lio subtly eyes him. "You're not so bad looking yourself. Who helped you?"

"Aina did-" Galo suddenly frowns as the implications catch up to him. "Hey, are you saying I can't put together an outfit by myself?"

Lio shrugs, his lips are still curved. "I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth."

Agh, Galo can't keep up with his mind games. "Whatever! And I _can_ dress up, by the way!"

"I'm sure you can. Take this." 

Lio throws him a spare helmet. Galo promptly catches it and stares at it like it's an alien artifact. 

"You know how to put it on, don't you?" Lio asks with a hint of mockery.

Galo immediately ruffles his feathers. "What, do you think I'm some idiot?"

"I don't, actually."

Earnest and straightforward. Lio's reply takes Galo completely off-guard. Everyone is always telling him that he's dumb, that he doesn't have enough braincells, even _he_ tells himself he's a moron all the time! But Lio never does, not even once. Galo doesn't care if people call him names, but… having someone recognize his worth fills his chest with the best kind of warmth. 

Galo slips the helmet on and fastens it, refusing to get bashful over such a trivial thing.

"Alright! I'm ready! Now let me onto this beautiful machine!"

"Not yet. Come here."

"Hm?"

Lio beckons Galo closer with a finger. He's still not sitting on the bike or anything so he could be the one moving, but Galo approaches him nonetheless. The impulse is stronger than him, really.

"What is it?"

"This."

Lio _fucking_ pulls down Galo by the collar and _oh shit oh fuck is he gonna kiss him?_ Galo's brain goes absolute apeshit. Zero thoughts, just gay panic. He lets himself be grabbed, fully paralyzed and completely at Lio's mercy- not like he'd resist even if he wanted to. Lio hums and deftly undoes the second button on Galo's shirt, his fingers sneaking up and widening the opening just a little more after he's done.

Galo's heart launches itself into hyperspace. Somehow, that gesture shocks him more than the remote possibility of Lio actually kissing him.

"Here you go." 

Lio pats Galo's chest twice like a mom patting her child's head after a good day at school. As if _that_ could make up for the thousand scenarios that just exploded in Galo's head, all of which involve him boldly grabbing Lio in return and smashing their mouths together. Little shit.

Lio probably notices Galo's shocked espression and tries to justify himself.

"Two open buttons look better than one, don't you think?" 

Wow. Just wow. The nerve of this guy! As if that could excuse the beautiful absurdity of what just happened. _'Don't you think?'_ he says. Well, thank fuck. How's Galo supposed to think _at all_ if Lio keeps messing with him like that? 

Galo brings a hand up and touches his chest in a daze, right where Lio's hands were resting against him just a second before. The gesture itself was brief, and maybe he's imagining things, but he swears he can feel scorched skin wherever Lio's fingers grazed him over his shirt.

"I. Ah."

Lio doesn't say anything as he puts on his helmet and straddles the bike in a way that shouldn't be legal. Galo stares a second too long at his left thigh pressing against the metal and he feels like the most impure being in the world. God, please, just make it stop. 

"Hop on." Lio says, his face hidden behind the helmet.

Okay. Okay. That much he can do. Galo throws a leg over the bike and carefully sits behind Lio. It's been ages since he's ridden like that, so it takes a moment to adjust his position and remember he's supposed to hoist his feet up. He does so, mindful not to sit too close to Lio, but there's only so much space on the seat.Everytime he tries to put some distance between them, he inevitably slides back towards him. Lio looks even smaller from that angle, but everything about his pose and dark attire is bold and fearless.

Galo peeks over Lio's shoulder. 

"Okay. And… what am I holding onto?"

Lio revvs the engine. 

"Me."

Galo doesn't have the time to process the information because Lio's already taking off and speeding up real fucking _fast_. Galo yelps and throws his arms around Lio's waist, screeching about slowing down and how he doesn't want to die. He thinks he hears Lio's laugh, but the sound is drowned by the noisy engine and the cars they zip past. Galo holds onto Lio tighter as Lio deftly navigates through the traffic, leading them out of Promepolis and into the suburbs.

Lio has placed a reservation in a tiny cozy restaurant fifteen minutes away from the city center. With Lio driving, it takes ten. The ride is fast-paced and borderline dangerous, but both of them seem to enjoy it for, well, different reasons. Lio might be an adrenaline junkie and find solace in speeding around town, but Galo can only focus on the feeling of Lio's back pressed flush against his chest. Even under layers and layers of clothes, he can feel his skin prickling with heat as if both of them were naked instead.

Galo is still holding him tight when Lio turns off the engine. His hands involuntarily squeeze Lio's waist for a second (oh my God he's so _tiny_ ) before he lets go. It's weird, because Galo is a touchy-feely type of guy and he's never afraid to show physical affection to his friends, but with Lio it's different. He needs to be more careful if he doesn't want Lio to find out about his feelings. He clears his throat awkwardly and jumps off the vehicle, shoving his damn hands back into his pockets before he can mess up even more. Thankfully Lio doesn't say anything about it and leads him inside.

The restaurant is not too formal, which is good. Galo can't just deal with formal. There are a few people eating here and there but not too many, probably because it's a Thursday. Lio seems to know the place already because he chatters a bit with the waiter and then beckons Galo to follow him. Their table is placed in a corner of the main room, and although the view isn't spectacular the atmosphere is mellow and nice. A string of fairy lights hangs above their heads, and Galo is so tall he needs to be super careful while moving around. Even Lio looks softer under the ephemeral glow. Those lights are just a tiny detail, but they still make a huge difference. 

It's all so incredibly cheesy. Galo fucking loves it.

"So, what's the specialty here?" Galo asks as he grabs a menu.

"Everything is really good, but their pizza is top notch." Lio says, well aware of Galo's weakness. "I'd give it a try if I were you."

As expected, Galo lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Can I really order pizza?" He asks incredulously.

Lio shrugs. "I don't see why not?"

Galo gives him a pained look. "Aren't you tired of me always eating pizza everytime we go out for lunch?"

Lio looks up from the menu and he's so pretty when he says, "You can eat whatever you like as long as it makes you happy."

Galo feels his cheeks get dangerously warm and ducks behind his own menu so Lio won't notice. His left leg starts bouncing at full speed under the table. Ah, so Lio _does_ care about him! He wants him to be happy! Galo squirms in excitement, way too ecstatic because of that tiny realization. It takes him a full minute before he can get a grip and come out of the hideout. Lio seems to be interested in the menu, skimming down the pages. Galo is still a bit flushed, so he unbuttons his sleeves and rolls them up to his elbows as he starts checking out the menu as well.

Lio immediately takes notice of the interesting development going on in front of him. Galo is still working on one of the sleeves while he's head deep into the menu, so Lio allows himself to languidly follow the stretch of naked skin with his eyes, from Galo's nicely shaped hands to the firm curve of his muscular forearm. Galo probably feels the intensity of his stare because he looks up and sees Lio watching him with a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Is something wrong?" Galo asks.

Lio shakes his head and smiles. His earrings catch the low glow from the fairy lights and reflect it like a kaleidoscope all over Galo's face. He looks so lovely, so stunning. Galo's not sure he can make it out alive anymore. 

"It's nothing." 

"Hm, okay." Galo flips through the pages, deep in thought and already forgetting about it. Lio looks at him fondly, like he's actally a clueless puppy and not a grown ass man. "I'm thinking about ordering a spicy pepperoni pizza, what about you?"

Lio rests his cheek on his hand and closes the menu, keeping his eyes on Galo the whole time. Uhhh why is he looking so intense right now? Did he say something wrong? Galo is sweating in his seat. 

"I'll take the same."

Galo tilts his head. "Oh? You don't look like a guy that likes spicy things."

"Oh, yeah?" Lio smirks. "You'd be surprised."

Galo can't say he dislikes the turn their conversation is taking, but he's worried he's gonna blurt out something scandalous if he opens his big dumb mouth. So he keeps it closed. Lio's grin widens. Dammit. 

Thankfully the waiter comes to take their orders soon, and after their pizzas are delivered the atmosphere significantly eases. They talk about their everyday lives but also about their bands and their latest performances. Lio tells him Mad Burnish finally signed a contract with a music agency and Galo is absolutely thrilled, because that means he'll get to listen to more of their pieces and hopefully get to support Lio as he works hard to accompish his goal! That's great news. Lio is just amazing.

The pizza fills his stomach deliciously, but Galo wants one last sweet bite to nicely wrap up dinner. He's looking around the restaurant to call the waiter and order dessert when Lio snaps his fingers to get his attention. Galo immediately whips his head back.

"I'm taking you to the best ice cream parlor in the whole city, and you don't get to say no."

"Whaaat? But I wanted some creme brulèe." Galo complains.

Lio's not having any of it, because he's already standing up and shrugging on his jacket. "Trust me, it's so worth it. And creme brulèe sucks anyway."

Galo gasps. "How dare you."

"Not taking it back. Come on."

Galo feigns annoyance but grabs his own jacket, not really able to resist him. "Fine."

They take their way back to where they came from but Lio suddenly turns to him as if he's just remembered something. 

"Oh, and I'm paying, so you can put that away."

Galo, who was about to pull out his wallet, stops. He scowls down at Lio, finally taking advantace of his height. 

"Actually, I don't think you will."

"Is that a challenge, Thymos?"

"Mayb-"

Lio's gone. Galo blinks. The little motherfucker is going back to the entrance at full speed. He tricked him! Galo groans and chases after him. 

When Lio hears him approaching he speeds up and _shit_ they really shouldn't be running in a restaurant but Galo can't let him go, he wanted to treat Lio first for fuck's sake! They race like a pair of rowdy boys, Galo grabs Lio from his jacket to pull him back and Lio tries to stomp on Galo's feet to free himself of his grip. They end up splitting the check because they wouldn't stop arguing about who's paying. The waiter stands awkwardly behind the cash register until both idiots slam a bill on the counter, wish him a good night and storm out of the restaurant. 

They decide to take a walk to the ice cream parlor, since apparently it's not so far away from the restaurant. Galo wouldn't mind even if he had to walk across the globe to reach it, as long as he can do it with Lio by his side. After insulting each other some more because of what happened in the restaurant they laugh about it and their voices turn down significantly. They take a quiet road and walk comfortably together, chatting about trivial things. There's a few people walking down the block as well, but nobody pays them any mind. 

Lio's telling him about the beauty of korean street food videos and how relaxing they actually are when Galo peeks down at him. From that angle can only see his minty little head and his hands moving lazily as he talks. Galo considers the distance between them. It's like a regular friends gap, maybe a centimeter narrower. Every step could bring them apart but they keep walking at the same distance. Ah, now Lio is talking about candy making. Is he even aware of their proximity? Galo's not sure. The boy's such a mystery.

Galo wants to wrap a hand around Lio's waist so badly. It'd be easy to do. He wants to hold him close as they stroll, just like the couple they're walking past now, trying to make their footsteps match perfectly and skipping a step when they don't. He wants to be able to stop him whenever he feels like it and kiss him for a moment, or two, or a hundred. He wants to lean down and cup his face and gently chomp on his nose to take him by surprise. He wants to do all of that and so much more.

Instead, Galo lets his hand sadly rest inside his pocket. He'll take what he can, and for now, walking together is good enough.

The last part of the road that separates them from their destination is a wide set of stairs that goes _way_ too far up for Galo's liking. Thank God he hasn't had dessert yet, but he feels like those steps are gonna kill him anyway. Lio's already moving, so he doesn't have much of a choice. About halfway there he grumbles about having eaten too much pizza and not wanting to climb anymore. It's true, the pizza was so good but he feels way too stuffed to partake in such an athletic challenge right now. 

Lio snorts as he walks a few steps above him, airy and light, as if to make fun of his gluttony.

"What are you laughing at!" Galo complains, proceeding at the slowest pace he's ever walked.

"Nothing, you're just a funny guy."

_Ba-dump._

"Huh?"

"Here, let me help."

Galo glances up. Lio is holding out a hand for him, waiting for Galo to grab it. Galo's heart starts pumping blood like crazy fast, so fast that for a second he's afraid he's gonna faint, tumble down the stairs and break his neck or something. Galo doesn't really need any help, he was just whining because he's a big baby. He also works out regularly, so he actually has no problem walking up the stairs if he just put some willpower into it. Lio probably knows it too, but the hand is still there, outstretched and inviting.

Is Galo gonna miss a golden chance like this? 

Never.

Holding his breath, Galo takes hold of Lio's hand, and Lio helps him up another step. It's so fucking soft, even softer than he'd imagined, but still very firm and well defined. So tiny, compared to his own, like it could get engulfed in Galo's hand if they aren't careful. Galo's fingertips brush against Lio's, they're rough and a bit calloused, the hands of a musician. Galo revels in the feeling. It's a dream come true.

The foreign sensation fills Galo's heart with utter and devastating joy. He grins like a kid, still unbeliving of what's happening between them. They're holding hands! Just because Galo complained in the first place, but still, they're holding hands! If somebody shot him in that moment he would definitely die happily. Hands! Galo doesn't have the balls to check Lio's reaction as he feels himself be gently pulled up, step after step. He hopes Lio isn't weirded out or feeling like he had to help him out of obligation. Galo's feet follow the pull and his head is spinning and he's so. Fucking. _Happy._ His hand feels like it's on fire, but Lio holds it steadily. 

Galo hopes he's not sweating too much. He doesn't want to let go, ever. He wants Lio to hold his hand until the apocalypse comes, but while the world doesn't come to an end, the stairs do. Suddenly, a heavy weight is dropped onto Galo's stomach. He's expecting Lio to let go any second now, since he doesn't really have any further reason to keep holding onto him. Galo's hand is already starting to slip away when Lio tightens the grip, and Galo barely suffocates a gasp. Lio starts walking again, casually, pulling Galo along with him. Galo watches their linked hands in a daze and follows him, dizzy and a bit unstable on his feet.

Neither of them says anything about it. They cover the last metres to the ice cream parlor hand in hand, and it's the best fucking feeling in the world.

Galo thinks Lio is gonna let go now, but, wow, shit, he doesn't. He hooks his pinky finger around his own as he greets the lady behind the counter. Luckily Lio does most of the talking in there, because Galo's flustered and he's not sure he still remembers how to speak. He just can't stop thinking about the domestic simplicity of the gesture and how, right now, they're the closest to being boyfriends they've ever been. The thought alone makes him shiver in bliss. 

_Boyfriends._

He's pulled back from his cozy daydreams by a tug on his hand. Ah! It's Lio, who else, asking him which ice cream flavour he wants. He's looking up at him with a curious gaze, and he still hasn't let go of his hand. Galo stammers the first fruit that comes to mind, which is lemon, and he hates himself because he doesn't even like lemon but it's too late now! 

The lady hands him his cone a few moments later and Galo grabs it with a slightly shaky grip. Lio eventually has to let go to pay up, but Galo doesn't even mind now. He's gone, too far gone, his brain floating in space somewhere among the moon and the stars. He patiently waits for Lio to be done, and is startled when Lio gives him a little smile. They step out of the ice cream parlor together. Galo's heart goes a little bit faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOS SOS HAND HOLDING SOS
> 
> On an almost unrelated note: I do NOT condone pineapple on pizza. Galo, you NASTY


	4. Trails Of Fire, You Always Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Galo?"
> 
> "...Yes?"
> 
> "Shut the fuck up already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is UP you guys!!
> 
> I've been working on this thing for almost a month now and writing the last part of this story made me a bit emotional :') I love me these dumb babies I love them so MUCH
> 
> (ALSO. I'm sorry. The correction phase of this chapter _destroyed me_ and now I don't have enough braincells left to think of a song for this last part ashfjd BUT I know y'all be here for these gay idiots so I hope you enjoy!!)

"That place has so many good flavours." Lio says once they're out of the ice cream parlor. They're strolling again, taking the long way around the block to go back to Lio's motorbike. "Why did you pick lemon? I thought you hated it."

Galo doesn't know how to answer that. His heart is still swelling with joy just because Lio held his hand for three damn minutes but he's also miserable because Lio's eating his delicious looking hazelnut ice cream and he's stuck with a sad white thing that probably tastes like death. Should he tell him the truth? He doesn't even know if Lio wants to hear it. 

Galo would rather stuff his mouth than face that embarrassing topic. He squints at his ice cream like he's expecting it to change color any second. Yeah, he sure wishes. He gives a tentative lick along the brim of the cone just to try it out because maybe his tastes changed over time aaaand nope, still disgusting. He sticks his tongue out like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

Lio looks at him pitifully. "Exactly my point." 

"Ugh. You're right." Galo says meekly, double depressed because he can't even enjoy his dessert. He regretfully thinks about that creme brulèe, waiting for him in the fridge of the restaurant. "I never liked lemon in any form, it's just too sour and yucky."

Lio tilts his head as he glances up at him. "Why didn't you pick something else, then? Their mint chocolate chip ice cream is to die for, you would have liked it."

Ah, fuck it. Galo can't really keep anything from Lio, can he? His earnest gaze is making him feel too guilty. His feet come to a halt as he tries to squeeze out every last drop of honesty that's left in him while trying not to sound like a total loser.

"Because I was kinda shocked by the whole, you know… Hands thing…" _Fuck fuck fuck_ he's blushing again, "So I kinda panicked and said the first flavour that came to my mind and sorry I'm so stupid I shouldn't have told you at all."

It's not like him to cower and hide, but Galo can't help but make his voice as low as possible, maybe in hopes that Lio won't hear what he just shamefully whispered. He's already regretting spilling the beans so easily, especially since he's been so good at restraining himself from acting recklessly around Lio lately. It's enough of a miracle that Lio has agreed to go out with him in the first place. He should be grateful for what they have and learn not to ask too much of him-

"You're not stupid."

Galo feels something warm brushing against the back of his hand. His breath gets caught somewhere in his throat. He looks down. Lio's fingers are tracing his skin, stalling for a second to allow Galo to pull his hand back if he wants. Galo doesn't move. He feels Lio's fingertips sneaking delicately around Galo's hand, sending delicious shivers up his arm and through his chest and all over his body. Lio spreads his fingers a bit and works his way up until their hands lock together neatly, each of their digits easily sliding into their rightful place against the other's skin. 

Seeing their hands dancing around like that, exploring each other and charting new territories unlocks a deep, new level of yearning in Galo's heart. Along with a huge swarm of stomach butterflies, which feel more like a platoon of angry grasshoppers at the moment. Galo can't take his eyes off their linked hands, the sight is so foreign yet so comforting. The silence is so loud in that moment that Galo can hear his own heartbeat echoing in his ears.

"Will you stop being shy for nothing if I hold your hand like this?"

Galo looks back up and, once again, he's too dazed to talk. Lio is staring straight at him, eyes unwavering and mouth pushed into a thin line. If he didn't know better, Galo would think Lio is pissed or something- but there's a particular detail he just can't miss. The only giveaway of any emotion in Lio's face other than his usual cool composure: a surprising, deep, crimson hue, blossoming on his cheeks and slowly spilling out on the rest of his face like red ink. 

Galo has never seen Lio blush like that, not even once. It's genuine and intimate, and the embarrassed look on Lio's face is an exquisite finishing touch to the whole picture. Lio is purposefully letting Galo be a spectator of his feelings, and that's enough to make Galo feel like the luckiest person in the world. He wants to keep staring at Lio forever, just to see how much that lovely color can spread. Would it reach his neck? His chest? The tip of his ears? Does Lio actually never blush or is he just really good at hiding it? Either way Lio's unfairly good looking, even when he's the color of a ripe tomato. Galo's a bit envious about it.

The image of a blushing Lio takes his mind back to the first time Galo has spotted him in the crowd while performing. Yes, when he accidentally called him pretty in front of the whole stadium. He still cringes hard if he thinks about it… But! In that moment, as panicked as Galo was, he actually noticed the color on Lio's face, as if the lights were hitting him in a particularly bright way. Galo clearly remembers Meis and Gueira making fun of him right after. So Lio was blushing back then, too? Because of what Galo said? Does that mean… 

The lightbub in Galo's head turns on with an audible _ping_.

No fucking way. 

Galo feels some melted ice cream getting his hand all sticky and gross, but he doesn't care about that right now. His brain is working at full speed, processing the new information. It can't be. Does Lio also...? Galo glances down and sees Lio staring at him interrogatively. Ah shit, that's right, he has a question to answer first.

"This is better, yeah." Galo says, offering him a small grin. "If it's okay with you."

Lio hums for a moment before he starts walking again, dragging Galo along. Galo lets his feet follow. He suddenly remembers about their linked hands and smiles to himself.

"You sure are dense." Lio says a few seconds later.

Galo cocks his head. "What do you mean?"

Lio shoots him a self-explanatory look, but Galo still doesn't get it. What can he do! He was born dumb. Lio rolls his eyes a bit and patiently explains. 

"I took your hand in the first place, so of course it's okay with me."

_Ba-dump._

"Ah! Are you sure?"

Lio shrugs. "I mean, it's nothing bad, right?"

Galo puts his newly gathered confidence to use, gently swinging their hands back and forth. "I guess so, yeah."

"Hm."

"I like this." Galo admits, giving him a gentle squeeze.

There's a brief terrifying pause that has Galo think he's overstepped again- but then Lio squeezes back, both Galo's hand and heart. It feels equally good in both places. 

"I like it too."

Aaaand he's dead. Again. Galo grins and does a little tippy-tappy dance of happiness on the spot.

"Sorry if my hand is sweaty! I'm not used to this."

"That's fine, I think mine's not so dry either."

Galo lets out a short laugh at Lio's reply, and Lio does an amused huff of his own.

They chatter quietly for a while, moving through a park full of benches and tables and playgrounds. The area must be bursting with life during daytime, Galo thinks, but now there's barely a soul in sight. Galo gives his ice cream another try but it's worse than eating a raw lemon and no, he can't do it. Lio notices him making exaggerated faces so he gives him permission to throw it away. Galo does so after giving him a thousand apologies for the wasted money and briefly stops by a fountain to freshen up, taking the opportunity to get rid of the sweat that's been covering his left hand ever since Lio grabbed it. 

Galo has so many thoughts floating around his head he doesn't know what to make of them anymore. One thought in particular is especially pestering him, and he knows he won't have any answer unless he asks Lio directly. Which is not gonna happen. Not now, at least. Or, who knows, ever. They keep walking while Galo waves his hands in the air like a madman to get them to dry as fast as possible so he can keep holding Lio's. Lio is placid as he eats the remnants of his waffle cone, low-key amused by Galo's stunts.

They're taking it easy, crossing the park and taking the road back to the restaurant. It takes a while for their hands to find each other again, like they're both too shy to go for it once more. This time it's Galo, cautiously reaching out and catching Lio's hand in his own. Lio takes care the rest by adjusting their fingers so they can walk more comfortably. Galo does so with a new skip in his step, like he could run a marathon just because of how stupidly happy he is. 

Soon enough they reach the same set of stairs that had Galo struggling just over an hour before. Thankfully they don't have to climb them anymore, they just need to go down and turn right towards the restaurant, back to where their date started. It's way too easy now. _Hah_ , take that, you stupid stairs. Galo looks down at them with a scornful lift of his chin.

He remembers Lio giving him his hand in about the same spot, just a few steps below. Suddenly, his brain gives birth to one of his funky ideas. It would be hilarious if Galo did the same thing but the opposite way, as if now he was the one offering Lio a hand to descend. Lio obviously doesn't need any help, but maybe reenacting the whole scene on purpose could make him laugh a bit. Lio has a secret kind of smile that only comes out when Galo does something stupid around him. It's the one he likes the most, so Galo wants to catch one last glimpse of it before their date is over. Dumb and exciting! He goes for it immediately.

Galo lets go of Lio and quickly covers the rest of the steps, leaving Lio behind in order to carry out his masterplan. He cackles like a kid about to pull a prank on his parents. Ahh, he really hopes it works! It'd be great if he managed to make Lio laugh one more time, even if it's just because Galo's a buffoon. When both his feet are steady on the ground Galo turns back with an exaggerated motion and dramatically stretches out his hand as if he was in a soap opera of sorts.

"Here, let me help!" Galo grins, accurately repeating what Lio said earlier.

From his position in the middle of the stairs, Lio doesn't smile. Or doesn't roll his eyes, or mock him, or tell him he's stupid or do anything at all. It would be less worrying if Lio just outright told him the whole thing isn't funny, but he doesn't. He's not moving in the slightest, still and completely frozen where Galo left him. 

Galo's shoulders slump, his hand falls back. Oh no. Did he not get it? Maybe it was too dumb of an idea. Galo's heartbeat spikes as Lio finally starts his descent, slow and controlled and somehow... predatory. Huh? It's like Lio has a whole new aura around him, and as usual, Galo doesn't understand a damn thing. What's up with that? Did he make him angry or something? Lio's eyes are fixed on him as he gets closer and closer. Even though there's nothing obstructing Galo's movements, he feels like Lio's gradually backing him up against a wall.

"Uhh, you know… like you did before? Giving me your hand?" Galo stutters, trying to stop Lio from doing… whatever he's doing, because it's creepy and worrying and now he's starting to freak him out for real.

Lio takes another step. And another. He's still staring at him with that complicated, cryptic look that Galo can't decipher at all. What the fuck. Is Lio gonna kill him or something? Is this where it ends? Galo laughs nervously.

"Haha, it's okay if you didn't get it. I just thought…"

Four steps are separating them now. He gulps.

"...it could be funny, like in the _'Hey I'm helping you down when you don't actually need it'_ kinda way…"

Three.

"...but thinking about it now I feel like it was a stupid idea…"

Two.

"...and anyway, nevermind, I'm just-"

Lio stands on the last step and puts both of his hands on the sides of Galo's face. He pulls the taller boy's head towards him. The block of cement under Lio's feet allows Lio to look into Galo's eyes directly, his gaze so _intense_ that Galo's afraid he's gonna burn holes into his skull. Galo stops ranting, mouth still slightly open, heart bursting out of his chest and throat painfully dry, their noses only a few centimetres apart. Galo can smell the warm scent of Lio's skin, can see every eyelash flutter as Lio blinks, can feel Lio's breath crashing like waves against his lips. He stays still as a statue.

Lio is looking at Galo fiercely, still holding onto his face, his eyebrows pinched together like he's bothered by his rant. The redness in his cheeks tell another kind of story, though. Galo's sure their faces are sporting matching colors right now. He holds Lio's gaze, unsure where to look otherwise, and it's so fucking intense he feels like his legs are gonna give in any second now. His whole body is buzzing, his head filled with white noise.

When Lio opens his mouth to talk, his voice is low and hoarse.

"Galo?"

It takes a few seconds for Galo's brain to reconnect.

"...Yes?"

Lio's fingers slide over the back of Galo's neck, bringing his face even closer.

"Shut the fuck up already."

A hot shiver runs through Galo's body, and his sight gets foggy for a second. He melts under the touch of Lio's hands, madly craving the contact but too afraid to move. If Lio pulls back and laughs it off as a prank, Galo would probably never recover from the embarrassment. But Lio's not messing around. Galo feels it in the firmness of his hands on his nape and in the intoxicating feeling of their breaths mingling together, so dangerously close now. Galo's eyes drift closed naturally, fully entrusting himself to Lio's lead.

Lio takes a peek from under his eyelashes and finally, fucking _finally_ , brushes his lips against Galo's. The touch is gentle and way too brief so Lio repeats the gesture, slowly working on the intensity of the kiss until their mouths are pressed together comfortably. It takes a solid minute for Galo to realize Lio's kissing him- not because of the shocking action per se, but because Lio's lips are so unbelievably silky it barely feels like there's something there to kiss at all.

Galo's still frozen, afraid he's gonna have a heart attack if he dares to even lift a finger. Lio takes the opportunity to slowly move his lips around, loosening his grip on Galo's neck, giving him the chance to break the contact and pull away if he wants. Well, shit, he'd be damned if he does. Galo thoroughly enjoys every soft, yet firm kiss Lio plants along the line of his mouth, methodical while marking the new territory, briefly stopping to peck the smooth little area between his nose and the corner of his lips every once in a while. 

Galo doesn't like the idea of Lio kissing anywhere else that isn't his mouth, for now at least. He finally snaps out of his trance and tilts his head to catch Lio's mouth again, and Lio makes a small surprised noise from the back of his throat. Galo's heart flies to cloud nine when he hears that, the sound instantly giving him a new injection of electric energy. He kisses Lio again, and again and again, eager to hear that sound once more, angling his head better so that their mouths fit together perfectly.

Lio's fingers are resting on the back of his head, relentlessly pulling him in, and Galo remembers he's still holding onto Lio's jacket like an idiot. He briefly thinks about what to do with his hands when he remembers the ride on Lio's bike and the aching need to envelop him in his arms. Galo's hands tentatively feel around Lio's torso, making Lio jump slightly in surprise, then slide underneath his jacket and gently grab his waist. They fit perfectly over Lio's hips, like they were meant to be there from the start. He gets lost in the nice warmth Lio seems to exude even through layers and layers of clothes.

Apparently Lio likes the feeling of Galo's hands on him, because he hums appreciatively and pushes his body against Galo's without breaking the kiss, holding him even closer. Galo quickly moves his hands out of the way and wraps them around Lio, pulling him in, keeping their bodies flush against each other. Galo pushes his weight against Lio so they don't fall back. Lio is so small and light, so it doesn't take much of an effort to keep a good balance.

They kiss on those stairs for a while, like two rebellious teenagers who don't give a damn about the world. Lio is leaning all over Galo by now, holding him in a careful chokehold that doesn't allow Galo to pull away anymore. That's the last thing he wants to do, anyway. Galo rubs his hands all over Lio's back from under his jacket, the gesture eliciting lovely sighs from Lio, who kisses him with even more ferocity. 

When the air grows short between them, the boys gasp into each other's mouth. They exchange a quick glance and dive back in almost immediately, physically unable to resist the magnetic attraction that's going on between their mouths. Galo gets deliciously lost in Lio's touch as Lio grazes his fingers up Galo's neck and through his hair, making him sigh happily. Galo's hands end up feeling around Lio's slender hips again, he grips Lio tighter and fireworks explode behind his eyelids everytime Lio kisses him a bit more forcefully.

Maybe he's already dead after all, because if this isn't heaven, Galo doesn't know what is. 

They both slow down together after God knows how long, panting like they've just ran the whole way back there. Their foreheads bump together as they try to catch their breaths. If Galo stares straight ahead of him he can see Lio's lips up close and just how red and pretty they look. His mouth did that to Lio. Galo is shaken to his very core, his mind wildly replaying every single kiss they just shared. 

Lio kissed him. He really did. And Galo kissed him back. _Shit_. Galo closes his eyes for a moment as he lets out a longer sigh to stabilize both his breathing and his heartbeat. Lio is still holding onto his shoulders, just as flushed and silent as he is. Galo wonders what's he thinking. He prays he's not gonna regret all of that.

A few seconds later Lio laughs weakly, breathlessly, and it's such a blissful sound that Galo's afraid his heart's gonna burst out of his chest for good.

"That's better." Lio wheezes, content.

Galo strenuously pulls back to look at Lio while still holding him in his arms. Lio is giving him a sweet crooked smile, still quite dazed and definitely starry eyed. Galo's never seen him like that: dreamy, whimsical, and a bit disheveled. It's because of him. Galo did that. Galo's mouth curves into a dumb smile of his own. He's sure he's looking so stupid right now as he stares and takes in every little detail on Lio's face. The beautifully shaped mouth that was mixing with his own not so long ago, the strands of light hair disorderly falling in front of his eyes, the little dimple on the side of his cheek that grows deeper the bigger his smile gets. Galo's grin becomes wider and his cheeks hotter.

"Wow." 

That's all he has to say, really.

Lio snorts, vaguely bashful. "Yeah." 

Their gazes lock again. They stare at each other, and stare, and stare, unable to do anything but that. Galo is just unbelieving of what just happened. He didn't just imagine all of that, did he? Well, if he did, it was one hell of a good dream.

"Wow. How?" Galo asks, astonished.

Lio laughs quietly. "You good?"

God, he's more than good.

"I am! I'm just... Why?"

Lio takes a moment to dwell over his next words. "Well, there's no use hiding it anymore, so..."

As Lio lets the sentence hang above their heads like a guillotine, Galo's heartbeat speeds up critically. Wait, there's more? What does Lio mean by that?

"So?"

Lio steps down from his temporary pedestal and goes back to his usual height. Ahh! Galo forgot how tiny he is for a second, he wants to squeeze him so bad right now! But Lio looks like he's going through some internal struggle of his own, so Galo decides to patiently wait it out instead. 

Eventually Lio sighs and presses a hand to his face. The gesture has Galo instantly worried, he immediately puts a hand behind Lio's back to support him.

"Lio, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm okay, I…" Lio looks nervous. Well, that's new. "I'll tell you, just swear you won't make fun of me, okay?"

Galo is offended if Lio thinks he can mock him for something that's making him all uneasy and anxious.

"What! I could never!"

"Just promise me!" 

"Fine, I promise!"

Lio glances at him and inhales deeply.

"...I've been wanting to kiss you for months."

Instant. Fucking. _Autocombustion_. 

Galo's cheeks establish a brand new record of redness in less than a split second. No way. No fucking way. Lio has been wanting to do _what?_ Since _when?_ Galo feels his stomach reach his throat as if he was stuck in an elevator that's descending too fast.

" _You did?_ " He nearly shrieks. "How, when- What is even happening right now?!"

"I think I owe you an explanation." Lio massages his neck and sighs, nodding towards a bench a few metres away. "Let's sit there for a while. I have a feeling this will be long." 

Galo squirms. He wants to know real bad now, but he wants Lio to be comfortable as well. 

"I mean, you don't uhhh have to? Tell me? If you don't want to? As long as it's not a bad thing, is it a bad thing? I hope not _ugh_ did I fuck up back there is this about th-"

Lio quickly brings up a hand to Galo's face to caress his cheek with his thumb. The gesture brings Galo some instant comfort.

"It's not a bad thing, just something you need to know."

Galo is 200 times more docile with Lio's hand touching his face like that, so he just nods and follows Lio's lead. Lio climbs on the bench and gets comfortable perched on the back of it, with his boots planted on the seating next to Galo. Galo places his elbow on Lio's knee and brushes his fingers over the naked skin peeking through Lio's torn up pants. Lio clears his throat.

"I've been listening to you guys' music for a while when me, Meis and Gueira moved to Promepolis to play our own songs," He says, "so it felt like I already knew you, in a way. I guess I had... kind of a celebrity crush on you? Don't look at me like that." 

Galo can't stop grinning. Celebrity crush? Well, he's damn flattered.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Shut up." Lio huffs and resumes his story. "I told Meis and Gueira about your band and, well, _you_ , specifically. They suggested we go to one of your concerts and check the waters, see what you guys were made of. So we did, and it was great."

"Aw, thanks." Galo croons, getting a smack on the back of his head.

"And _then_ you came out to find me, with your stupid disguise and your stupidly handsome face and- when we talked for the first time, it just _clicked_ for me. That's why…" Lio looks down at the bench, letting his bangs cover his face. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since."

The last words are an atom bomb, ruthlessly dropped upon every certainty of his. Galo is stunned, astonished, totally dumbfounded- but everything makes so much sense now. Meis and Gueira sharing sneaky sidelong glances whenever Galo was around. Lio's defensive behaviour quickly turning to threats whenever his friends talked too much. Lio holding Galo's gaze throughout the applause during his performance at the bar, and then meeting him outside to ask for his number. The heartfelt text agreement when Galo asked him to go on an official date. The nickname in his phone, the ice cream, the hand holding.

The realization washes over Galo like a tidal wave, knocking the air out of his lungs.

He always thought it was _him_ , the fool who's been head over heels for Lio the whole time. But Galo was wrong. Oh, he was so wrong, and now the picture's crystal clear.

Between the two of them, he wasn't the first to develop a crush.

It was Lio. 

It was Lio all along.

"You... You liked _me_?" Galo stammers, trying to make sense of everything that's happening. "Even before we talked _at all?_ "

"God, it's so awkward to have it spelled out like that." Lio groans, "But, yes. Pretty much."

Galo's brain is _blown_. He frantically thinks about every little and apparently meaningless detail that he'd missed at first, trying to find a common thread that could efficiently tie up every single interaction they had until now. To his surprise, he finds many. The more pieces click togerher, the more his mouth falls open in bewilderment.

"Wait, so did you hear _that?_ During the concert, the first time?"

Lio laughs, although his face is still a bit flushed. "You literally said _'you're so fucking pretty'_ into the mic. I think everyone heard it."

This time it's Galo who groans. "I hoped no one would notice!"

"As if."

"Agh!"

Lio laughs at Galo's despair and slides down to sit on the bench besides him. He takes Galo's hand in his own and looks up at him with an expectant stare. "It was for me, wasn't it?"

Everything is happing way too fast but he can't lie, not to Lio.

"Yeah."

Lio snorts. "Such a smooth move."

"I didn't mean to!" Galo is bursting with questions, he doesn't have time to dwell on the past. "But- what about earlier? On your bike? When you..." Galo gestures vaguely at his collar, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Lio does that for him. 

"When I unbuttoned your shirt?"

Galo blushes profusely. "Did you do _that_ on purpose?"

"I may or may not have texted Aina to make sure you looked all neat and tidy for our date." Lio smirks. "Nobody buttons up all the way, Galo. I just gave you a little help."

Galo gasps. Lio and Aina were in cahoots the whole time. Betrayal!

"You're a demon." He wheezes. "You knew from the start."

Lio crosses his legs and nonchalantly moves his face closer. "I'm not hearing you complaining about that."

Galo's heart? Rest in fucking pieces. 

Galo grabs Lio's face and kisses him hard, frustrated because Lio's right, he's weak for that sneaky side of him and Lio knows it too fucking well. The fact that Lio's been indirectly flirting with him the whole time and he was too dumb to pick up the signals makes him furious, so now Galo tries to make up for it by hungrily eating Lio's mouth and digging a canine into the soft flesh. Lio's kissing back just as passionately, and groans when he feels Galo's teeth sink into his bottom lip. 

Lio parts his lips more, alluring, inviting Galo to slide his tongue in. He does, albeit a bit hesitant. It's been ages since he's properly made out with someone, and Lio probably realizes it too because he grabs his face and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, drags his tongue all around Galo's mouth. Galo stays there, trembling, panting, letting Lio have his way with him. He'd let Lio do absolutely anything to him, anything at all, anything Lio wants. Lio alternates the licking with more kisses, making sure Galo's comfortable in keeping up with the pace he's setting.

When Galo kisses back with just enough fervor Lio untangles himself, throws a leg on the other side of Galo's lap and carefully, leisurely sits on his thighs.

After that, Galo _has_ to stop for a moment. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull as he gawks at Lio fucking _straddling_ him on a public bench. He has to focus really fucking hard on the small pebbles on the ground to kill his waking boner before it's too late. Focus, Galo. Count the goddamn pebbles, Galo. 1, 2, 3...

"Um. This…" 

Lio is obviously still lost into the physical memory of their mouths doing nasty things together, but there's a tiny crease of worry between his eyebrows as he checks out for Galo, who's starting to look like he's having some second thoughts.

"Is this okay?" Lio asks between a pant and another.

4, 5, 6...

Galo sighs, taking in the unbelievable sight of a flushed Lio sitting on his lap. If he told his past self he and Lio were gonna end up like that, he'd probably get laughed at. 

"I mean, I don't have a problem with this, but… aren't people…?"

Lio slowly drags a hand through Galo's hair, from the tip of his hairline to the back of his head. Galo's eyes flutter close as he lets out a low appreciative moan. Lio drinks in that lovely sound with hazy eyes. 

"Nobody ever comes here at this hour. Especially on a Thursday." 

Galo looks up at him with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. Why did Lio bring up the Thursday thing all of a sudden? Was he randomly thinking about the days of the week as they made out or what? Something doesn't add up.

"And how do you know?" Galo asks.

"Because I personally made sure." Lio says smugly. "My guys helped me pick out the perfect little spot for our first makeout session. Gueira was particularly well-informed about that."

Galo gawks. Lio's levels of forethought are just _indecent_.

"So you've been planning this too?" 

"Way before you asked me out." Lio smirks as he slightly adjusts his position on Galo's lap and _oh God please stop moving_. "It was just a matter of time, really."

Galo pants quietly, unable to tear his gaze away. The combination of Lio's smooth talk and the slight pressure on his crotch are driving him insane in ways he didn't even know were possible. 

"You're awful. Terrible. Just the worst."

Lio bites his lip, absentmindedly tracing lines around Galo's chest with his index finger. 

"You chose this."

Galo whimpers. _Fuck_ , that's hot.

Galo wants to get back at Lio for turning him into a stuttering mess so he does the first thing that comes to mind, totally drunk on Lio's lips. He catches Lio's mouth again, kissing him until he's distracted, then he slides his hands under Lio's thighs and squeezes. Lio lets out a yelp as Galo's hands travel further up and strongly grab the underside of Lio's butt. Which feels phenomenal, by the way, firm and tender, just the perfect balance.

Lio probably wasn't expecting Galo to be so daring because he's looking down at him with an incredulous, low-key intrigued, high-key excited look. Galo grins fiercely, taking home the small victory. Two can play that game, and he's not planning on losing. 

"Getting bolder, aren't we?" Lio mocks him, even though he secretly enjoys the attention.

Galo clicks his tongue. As if Lio didn't jump just because he grabbed his ass.

Galo feels like he will regret it when the next day comes, but right now he just wants to show Lio he's not as submissive as he thinks. He doesn't know where the confidence to feel around Lio's butt comes from but Galo rides that wave nonetheless, pushing Lio up on his knees so he can move his hands more freely. Lio hovers over him with his mouth parted as Galo gives the back of his thighs another squeeze. His hands are so big they easily cover the width of Lio's legs. Galo watches his fingers peeking at him from the inside of Lio's thighs and, needless to say, the sight is seductive as hell. 

Galo really hopes Lio's predictions are right, because if somebody were to pass by right now they would probably be arrested for public indecency.

Lio's hungry gaze falls on Galo while Galo stubbornly looks back at him and keeps up the groping, slowly kneading his fingers into Lio's flesh. Galo wants to kiss Lio so _bad_ , he's physically aching to do so, but the most stubborn part of him is telling him not to. To make Lio suffer a bit more instead, just like Lio's been making him struggle for the better part of the night. It seems like Lio has different plans, though, because he arches his back into Galo's hands and obscenely licks Galo's mouth in a slow, tantalizing upward motion. 

Galo's resolve goes out of the window as he moves to catch Lio's lips between his teeth, sliding his hands up to grabs his waist, craning back his neck not to miss any of the marvelous filthy kisses Lio's spreading all over his mouth. The situation is getting kind of dangerous down there, and Galo briefly thinks about resuming the pebble count from before, but now Lio's sitting back on his lap and he's moaning in his mouth and goodbye pebbles, Galo's can't do maths anymore. 

They keep doing that little game of theirs for a while, pulling and pushing, going fast and then slow, their bodies pressing together the whole time. Lio's an excellent kisser, there's no doubt about that. He must have quite a bit of experience on his back. While Galo... Well, he's keeping up as best as he can. There are times when he thinks he can get the upper hand and finally take control, but then Lio licks the inside of his mouth and sighs when Galo tugs at his lip and Galo absolutely loses it. He realizes he can't compete at all, not with Lio at least.

Galo is acutely aware of Lio's presence all over him. He's aware of Lio's hands occasionally leaving his neck and sliding down to his chest, he feels every hum and vibration coming through his mouth, and most of all, he feels the amazing pressure of Lio's thighs around his legs. He sporadically, crazily wishes Lio would just grind down on him and give him some relief, but Lio never does, not as much as Galo wants. They're still outside and all so it's probably better not to, but Galo's only human, and he can only take so much before the heat under his skin starts growing uncontrollably and his hands start roaming around Lio's body in all the wrong, right places.

As soon as the rhythm slows down a bit, Lio pulls back and peeks at him with clouded eyes, all flushed and messy and absolutely _stunning_. Galo is about to complain about the lack of Lio's mouth on his own when Lio says, breathlessly,

"I wish you could stay with me tonight."

At first, a powerful heatwave runs through Galo's body. He'd love nothing more than spend the night with Lio right now, his indirect invitation making him dizzy with joy. Then he blinks as the real meaning of that sentence hits him like a train running at full speed. _Shit_ , Lio's right. They both have reharsal early in the morning and they can't afford to be late at all, less alone slobber all over each other until dawn. With a performance coming up in a few days, Ignis would probably banish him from existence if Galo doesn't get enough rest or show up on time. Ugh.

Galo weakly slaps his hands across his face, digging his palms into his eyeballs.

"Fuuuuck, I forgot about that." He groans. "Can we just say fuck reharsals and keep doing this? Please?"

Lio gives him an apologetic smile and smothers the wrinkles on Galo's forehead with his thumbs. He places a bonus kiss right between his eyebrows, and some of Galo's bitterness fades.

"I'd like to, but I can't have you bail on your band like that." He says patiently. "You know it's your first priority."

Lio's right. Business before pleasure. But they still don't know when they'll be able to meet again, and the thought of being physically apart from Lio for even a minute is just too much for Galo to bear. Now that they finally opened up, managed to take a step further… He feels his hands unconsciously tightening around Lio's legs, as if that could prevent him from getting on his motorbike and drive him home. Galo gives him a sad puppy look, and Lio can't help but pepper his face with more kisses, trying to make it a bit easier for the both of them. 

"I'm sorry," Lio says between a peck and another, "If I knew we'd go this far I wouldn't have insisted on a Thursday."

There it is again, the Thursday thing. Galo relishes in the feeling of Lio's lips placing butterfly kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, forehead and on the tip of his nose. Why does Lio keep bringing that up? And why did they get in such an awkward situation now, even though Lio organized their date so thoroughly? Little by little the gears in his brain start turning as Galo tries to dissect Lio's affirmation.

"Let me get this straight." Galo says, deep in thought. A rare occurrence, really. "You planned this. Right? You planned this date, you chose the restaurant, you knew we were getting ice cream."

Lio sighs, fully aware of where Galo is going. "Don't do this to me."

Galo keeps talking, undeterred. " _Shushush!_ You insisted on a Thursday because you knew there weren't going to be people around, heck, you even picked out _this bench_ for a possible making out session, and _now_ you're telling me you didn't consider…" He does a vague gesture between them. "Everything that comes after that? Really, Lio?"

Lio makes a face. "Hell, Galo, if I'd known you also wanted to make out this badly I would have just materialized in your living room instead of planning a whole ass date out here."

"Hey, no, I loved our date. I really did!" Galo says earnestly as he takes Lio's hands in his own, "I just wish it didn't have to end just because of stupid reharsals."

"You could have told me about your schedules back then, but you didn't." Lio delightfully turns his face to the right, pretending to act all haughty and offended. "Next time I'll just skip the dinner part and directly kick your ass to the ground so I won't have to hear you complain about benches."

"Oh, come on!"

"Nope."

"Lioooooo."

"I'm not listening."

Galo knows it's a fake fight, Lio just likes to act all mighty and superior every now and then. They usually argue because they're always too dumb and proud to back down and let the other win, so it's obvious neither of them really cares about Lio's date plan right now. 

Honestly, Galo loves bickering with Lio. It's satisfying and refreshing in its own way, especially because he knows it's never serious. And besides, Lio is so damn hot when he's angry. That might be kind of an important factor as well.

Lio's face is turned away, snobbish, even though his uncaring behaviour clearly clashes with the fact that he's still sitting on Galo's legs like five minutes before, when they were making out sensless. What a brat. Galo can't really take him seriously when he starts acting up like that so he opts for a truce, opening his arms invitingly.

"What if I offer you a hug?"

"You can't buy my forgiveness that easily."

"Alright, then... What if I make it double?"

Lio cracks one eye open and peeks down at him.

"Will it last seven minutes minimum?"

"My hugs never expire."

"Then we have a deal."

"Yes!"

Galo whoops and envelopes Lio in his arms. He doesn't know who won and who lost just now, but that feels like a victory to him. Lio freezes for a moment because of how suddenly it happens, but he soon thaws against Galo's chest. Galo gets stomach butterflies because of how good and how _right_ that feels. Lio wraps his arms around Galo's shoulders to reciprocate the hug and Galo grins. Holding Lio in his arms like that makes Galo want to protect him forever. He swears he will, if Lio will allow him.

"Our next date," Galo says into Lio's ear as he caresses his hair, "Let's do it on a weekend. Alright?"

Lio nods against his neck. "Strongly agree."

"Not because of... physical inconveniences or anything."

Lio pulls back and arches an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I'm willing to bet that has nothing to do with the two of us staying overnight at my place or yours next time."

Galo's face flushes a deep red. "Shut up! A man has needs sometimes, okay?"

Lio shoots him an unimpressed look, then glances down. 

"Well, yours aren't very subtle." 

Galo feels every single drop of blood in his veins being drained from his body and pumped directly into his face. So the pebbles method _really_ didn't work! He splutters awkwardly as he tries to come up with a good excuse, but can he really? Lio's been all over him for the whole time, of _course_ he would notice something like that. _Shit!_

He looks down to check for himself. Thankfully the mood-killer conversation about reharsals allowed Galo to calm down considerably, so it's not that noticeable, but it still kinda is. Agh! Galo hurriedly grabs Lio to place him back on the bench and, most importantly, as far from his crotch as possible. He catches a glimpse of Lio smirking. Lio and his _fucking_ mouth of miracles. 

"And whose fault do you think it is?!" Galo sobs, slumping forward to cover his shame from Lio's knowing gaze.

Lio laughs airily, his voice gets lost in the empty street. He stands up, stretches a bit and briefly combs a hand through his hair to tame the misplaced strands. Galo can't believe he's the only one being affected by what just happened, so he dares a glance when Lio's half turned away from him aaaand of fucking _course_ Lio's okay down there. Galo scoffs. Unfair and unbelievable. 

"We can go when you're ready." Lio snorts without a care in the world. He already looks frustratingly tidy and immaculate, like he just came out of the shower and not from a one-hour long makeout session. 

"Just a minute." Galo says, pained. "And _please_ don't look at me!" 

The bastard smirks. "Fine, I'll go ahead. Don't take too long."

"Just go!"

The lack of Lio's presence helps Galo cool down rather quickly and allows his blood to start flowing regularly again. Especially around his nether regions, which is the most important thing at the moment. Galo stands up and checks himself out, his cheeks still burning in embarrassment. He should be presentable by now- unless Lio starts climbing all over him once more, which he wouldn't mind, _but._

When he catches up with Lio it's like they haven't seen each other in months. Lio's eyes light up and he covers the last steps separating them before getting up on his toes to kiss Galo softly. Galo is taken aback by Lio's uncharacteristically adorable reaction, but he ends up melting against his lips nonetheless. He smiles into the kiss until Lio grabs his hand and heads for the motorbike, which is waiting for them just a few metres away. Galo is over the moon. He holds Lio tight against his chest while Lio navigates them through the streets of Promepolis and back to Galo's apartment.

Sadly, the ride feels way shorter this time. Lio parks on the sidewalk, takes off his helmet and collects Galo's as he waits for him to grab his keys and go. The task turns out to be much more difficult than usual. Galo has found his keys already but he's fiddling with them in his pocket, not wanting to depart from Lio yet. He knows he should go, it's getting pretty late and he doesn't want to deprive Lio of precious hours of sleep, but his feet refuse to move. He squirms. He needs to ask one last question before he goes inside. 

"Lio?"

"Yes?"

Galo gets lost taking in Lio's figure for a second, trying to imprint a good mental image of the boy into his brain. It's funny how, not even five hours before, Lio looked like the most dangerous rebel on his badass motorbike, untouchable and way out of his league. And, well, Lio is still the same person, but now his eyes are gentler and his smile is fond, and Galo knows he's actually just the softest boy on earth. 

God, just how lucky is he?

Galo drums his fingertips against his thighs.

"Are we boyfriends now?"

Lio's smile is beautiful and contagious.

"If you want us to be, then yes. We're boyfriends." 

Galo's heart _explodes_ and his brain dissolves into a gooey mess. The word sounds magnificent, rolling like that on Lio's tongue. Oh my God he did it! And Lio said yes! Galo's feet automatically do a little sprint of joy on the spot as he beams, restless and thrilled and so happy he could die. 

"Yes! Of course I want!"

Lio's smile widens as he takes Galo's hand between his smaller ones. Galo goes still as Lio places his lips on each of his knuckles, taking his time to make every single kiss matter. He looks especially beautiful in that moment, even under the cold hue of the street light. Galo gawks, completely raptured by the simple, affectionate gesture. It's a silent promise of commitment and devotion, branding his skin for the days to come. Galo swears to fulfill that promise, no matter what it takes.

Lio places a final kiss on the top of his hand and looks up, his mouth still hovering over Galo's knuckles.

"Then go get some rest or I'll kick your ass, boyfriend."

Galo grabs Lio's face and kisses him a hundred times, overwhelmed. They promise to text each other their schedules in between a kiss and another, so that they can meet again as soon as possible. Galo watches Lio leave on his bike, and it's painful, but it's the right thing to do. The silence of his apartment embraces him in a cold hug. His legs aren't fully supporting him anymore, so he sits on the floor for a while as he processes the incredible evening he just had. He immediately texts Lio to get home safe, even though he knows he's driving right now and won't get to see the message until he's home. Then, he finally adds that purple heart beside Lio's nickname in his phone and affectionately stares at it until his butt starts to hurt.

Galo tries to fall asleep several times, and each time it's an absolute failure. His brain is restless in replaying their date, Lio's smiles, their kisses, Lio's laugh. He thinks about Lio so damn much, but this time it's not just yearning, it's overflowing euphoria. He has a _boyfriend_ now, which is crazy, but it's real. It's Lio! Lio is his boyfriend! Galo grins into this pillow, still not believing his crush was actually mutual the whole time. Everything is buzzing and shifting behind his eyelids. It's almost 2 am, and he's supposed to wake up at 7. He really ought to get some rest, huh?

Galo's finally starting to doze off, comfortably lulled to sleep by the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall, when he jolts awake and _realizes_.

It's so relieving, and so damn terrifying. 

Ah, _fuck_.

Galo rolls on his back and covers his eyes with his arms, letting out a dry laugh.

_It's not just a crush anymore, is it?_

△△△

About three weeks later, sweatdrops roll down Galo's temples under the blinding lights of a stage. He doesn't mind, he never does. Especially in that very moment on that very stage, where everything is vibrant and big and colorful. The final beats of the song are approaching, and as much as he loves singing for his fans, for once he's also eager to wish them goodnight. He puts his heart and soul into the last verse, yelling a _'thank you!'_ into the microphone as a bunch of shiny confetti are blasted all around him. Galo, Aina, Remi and Varys smile, wave to the crowd and head backstage together. _Finally._

As Galo walks down the stairs he has a brief flashback of his escape from many months before, when he first saw Lio during his performance and then proceeded to chase after him like a madman. Ahh, such a good memory! His friends are still making fun of him after all this time, but Galo doesn't mind anymore. Back then he was kind of ashamed of his reckless behaviour, now he's proud of it.

The only difference between then and now, besides Ignis not wanting to behead Galo anymore, is Lio's presence. Not in the big crowd, not outside the stadium with Meis and Gueira flanking him, but in the middle of the corridor, waiting for him and him only. Lio is stretching his neck to catch a glimpse of Galo and Galo's doing the same, squirming, while Lucia tries to free him from his equipment before he can destroy something. Their eyes meet for a second and Galo fidgets harder, restless like a wild horse that's been tied down against its will. Come on come on come on! 

As soon as Lucia's done, Galo slips past a few technicians and runs towards Lio at full speed. This time, he doesn't brake. Lio plants his feet on the floor and braces himself.

The impact knocks the air out of both idiots' lungs, but they couldn't care any less about that. Galo effortlessly picks Lio up and squeezes him in his arms, spinning in place because of the momentum of his run, barely able to contain a booming laugh of joy in seeing his boyfriend during the thrill of a good performance.

"Lio! Did you enjoy the show?" Galo lively asks once he's put him down. "It was fun, but I think I made a few mistakes during _'Gallant Ones'!_ Agh, I hope nobody heard that!"

Lio gives him a fond look and gently pulls Galo down so he can kiss him once, twice, and then once more. Galo lets Lio have his way, relishing in the satisfying feeling of finally having Lio's lips pressed against his own. It feels good, like going back home. It takes a bit of an effort for Lio to break the contact.

"Watching you guys from a screen is a bit different than hearing you live, but yes." Lio brushes his hand against Galo's cheek, as if to reward him for the good job. "You were great out there."

"You're the one who's great." Galo says, right from his dumb heart.

Lio shakes his head affectionately. "I think you should kiss me again, then."

Galo's going for it when he hears a feminine voice echoing in the corridor.

"Lio, stop it. You're such a bad influence on Galo."

They turn their heads in sync while still being draped all over each other. It's Aina, approaching the cheesy couple so she can go right past them and back to her changing room. She's trying to look intimidating but she's sporting a small, knowing grin as she walks by and gives Galo an encouraging smack on his back.

"And stop smooching in the corridors!"

Lio shoots her a smirk and hoops an arm around Galo's waist. "Actually I think I'm gonna smooch my boyfriend some more, if you don't mind."

Aina tries to give them an exasperated look, but fails. 

"You guys." She sighs as she turns the door's handle. "You didn't hear anything from me, but nobody ever goes into Room Seven. Don't get in trouble."

"Got it." Lio says, a devilish smile already curving his lips.

"Mind your own business!" Galo yells after her, but his words get blocked off by a closed door. Unbelievable!

Lucia sneakily approaches them and jabs a finger into Galo's side, making him jump. It looks like the rest of the band is also walking past them now, quietly chattering among themselves, each of them headed to their own changing rooms to freshen up a bit.

"They're closing up in an hour, don't be late." Ignis says, inflexible as usual.

"Why did Aina tell you about the spare room?" Remi groans. "Please go be gross somewhere else."

"Don't be a nasty boy, Ga~ Lo~" Lucia snickers, taking the opportunity to quickly dig even more fingers into Galo's stomach.

"Come on guys, let them be." Varys laughs, closing the group with his arms spread out like a shepherd with his flock of unruly sheep.

Galo watches his friends scatter in the corridors, and soon enough he and Lio are the only two people left. Well, beside the cleaning crew and the technicians and the rest of the operators and nope, alright, it's way too crowded in there. Lio glances at Galo and Galo glances at Lio. There's a telltale glint in Lio's eyes, the one that appears whenever Lio is planning something really bad or something really, _really good_. Judging by the intensity of Lio's stare, Galo has a right to believe the second option is the most feasible right now.

"Soooo," Lio drawls as he discreetly hooks a finger around one of Galo's belt loops, pulling their bodies closer together, "Wanna check out Room Seven with me?" 

He doesn't really need to ask twice. Galo smirks.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The fic is over. This was a journey wtf. 
> 
> Thank you everyone SO MUCH for reading. I wasn't planning on posting this thing at all but the support I've received was lovely so I'm glad I could share this story with you!!
> 
> (Also since I made myself horny while writing this I was thinking about writing an extra smut-only chapter so these two can bang properly LMAO)


End file.
